Clutch of Circumstance
by Patrice J
Summary: The Doctor, Tegan, and Turlough make an unanticipated stop on the harsh planet Aseyla to obtain a critical resource. However, it does not come without a price.
1. Chapter 1

Absolute darkness pressed against the window on the outside of the police call box as it hovered in an empty corner of space. Inside, the expanse of rooms was brightly lit, and the three passengers involved themselves in various activities.   
  
The Doctor was poring over an abstruse volume with pages covered in mathematical formulae. He nodded his head occasionally, appearing pleased with the information revealed in the book. He stood against the wall, several yards from the console of the TARDIS, glancing with less and less frequency at the complex machinery in the center of the room as his attention became more fully absorbed in the text.  
  
Turlough had immersed himself in reading, too. His material, however, was a collection of Shakespeare's plays. He had read several while in school, and he found them to be an intriguing window into the culture of seventeenth century Earth. He was currently reading the first act of "The Tempest", chuckling to himself at the premise of a man's controlling the weather. He had seen much greater powers in his travels with the Doctor.  
  
In another room, Tegan stood next to the TARDIS's version of a microwave. She could not recall the Doctor's full explanation about the contraption's use of some sort of waves-- had he said they were gamma rays?-- but she did remember how to work the machine, and now she waited for the container of water inside to boil. When she saw bubbles forming in the water through the clear plastic door, she pushed the button that stopped the heating. She opened the door and reached inside, removing the container and pouring the hot water into a teapot. A metal teaball, filled with a delicious blend of Darjeeling and orange pekoe given to her by her grandfather during a recent visit to Little Hodcombe, hung from the rim. Tegan watched the steam rise for a moment before placing the lid on top of the pot. After several minutes, she lifted the teapot and tilted it over a cup.  
  
Without warning, the floor beneath her lurched, sending Tegan forward and hurtling the teapot and cups to the ground. She fell to her knees; hot water splashed over her hands as the teapot shattered on the hard floor. When she had regained some semblance of balance, she sat back on her heels, shaking her hands with building anger, sending droplets of tea across the room.   
  
"Of all the stupid times--" she muttered. She took the handle of the broken teapot in her fingers and stood, scowling. Her heels clicked purposefully as she walked from the room.   
  
"Doctor," she said briskly, entering the console room and holding out the china fragment, "I wish you could at least warn us when we're going to have a jolt like that."  
  
The Doctor was hunched over the console, and he did not acknowledge her.  
  
"I mean, really," she continued, her voice rising, "it's broken the teapot and ruined the last of the tea, not to mention nearly scalding me--"  
  
The Doctor looked up, running his eyes over her quickly. She stood with the handle still thrust out. Her skirt was wet, and her hands were red.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, stepping toward her.   
  
Her ire had not yet dissipated. "No, I'm not! My skirt's ruined, and the tea's gone."  
  
"But you aren't burned?" He lifted her hand; she still gripped the teapot fragment.   
  
"No," she said, "but the teapot's still broken."  
  
He dropped her hand and returned to the console, squatting to peer underneath it. "You might run some cold water over your hands," he suggested, his voice echoing slightly against the column.  
  
"You know," she said with exasperation, "an apology wouldn't hurt. I was making the tea for you." She turned and stalked out of the room, nearly colliding with Turlough in the doorway.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
She brushed past him without responding. Turlough shook his head and stepped into the console room.   
  
"Is there a problem?" he queried.  
  
The Doctor lay on his back, his arms outstretched and hidden beneath the console. "Perhaps-- a small one," he responded. After a moment, he pulled himself forward and sat up. "Actually, the difficulty itself is quite small, but the solution may require a rather larger effort."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"One of the cylinders necessary for engagement of the gravitational stabilizer mechanism seems to be sticking."  
  
"Oh. Isn't the usual solution to a sticking part some sort of grease?"  
  
"Yes," the Doctor answered, "that is the usual solution, but the TARDIS is a rather unusual machine. These elements create a significant heat when engaged, so any substance used on them must be heat resistant."  
  
"What can you use? What do you have here?"  
  
The Doctor rested his arms over his upraised knees. "Unfortunately, nothing appropriate. I hadn't anticipated this particular problem for some time."  
  
The Doctor stood just as the TARDIS jerked sharply again. He scrabbled forward to maintain his balance. Turlough tumbled toward the console, grabbing the edge to prevent himself from hitting the floor completely. As the two men righted themselves, Tegan stormed into the room.  
  
"Doctor!" she said with considerable irritation, "what's going on?"  
  
The Doctor responded calmly. "As I was explaining to Turlough, one of the cylinders is in need of a substance to prevent its catching on its chamber."  
  
"Like grease?" she asked.  
  
"Rather, yes. But I need a substance capable of withstanding heat up to at least 2000 degrees. I think," he paused, glancing back toward the console, "that molybdenum would do the trick."  
  
"Molybdenum?" Tegan repeated. "Isn't that one of the elements?"  
  
"Very good, Tegan," the Doctor said, "I see that you attended at least briefly during chemistry lessons."  
  
Tegan's eyes narrowed, but Turlough spoke before she could.  
  
"That's found on Earth. I remember that it was on the periodic table-- symbol M-o, atomic number 42."  
  
The Doctor nodded. "Yes, you're right, but I think that we can find a source closer than Earth." He had taken up a large book and opened it. "Here," he said, pointing at a page. "The planet Aseyla has some stores of molybdenum, and they're easily accessible. Surface rocks contain small clusters of it."  
  
The TARDIS shuddered slightly; Tegan reached for the console. "What are we waiting for?"  
  
The Doctor hesitated. "Aseyla isn't the most hospitable planet."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tegan. "Is the atmosphere bad?"  
  
"No," he responded, "it's quite breathable -- it's very similar in chemical structure to Earth."  
  
"What is it, then?" Tegan continued. "Some sort of dreadful creatures guarding the rocks?"  
  
"No, Tegan, nothing like that," the Doctor said. "It's inhabited by humans, but their society is considerably less evolved than Earth's."  
  
"Less evolved -- which means what? Are we talking about cavemen?" Tegan asked.  
  
"Actually, that might be easier for us," the Doctor replied. "Anthropologically speaking, the Aseylians are at an early stage of civilization. They have given up their nomadic lifestyle and begun settling in villages; there is some basic specialization of labor as well. They've begun using metals for tools and weapons--"  
  
"I don't see a problem," Tegan interjected.   
  
"There may not be one. However, the information I have about the Aseylians indicates that their environment is harsh. The planet emerged from an ice age several hundred years ago, but the climate is still bitter. Life is a struggle for them; a difficult survival often leads by necessity to fewer societal norms."  
  
"So you're saying these people are rough," Tegan stated.  
  
"Yes, I suppose that's an apt word to express it," the Doctor responded.   
  
"We've dealt with hostile people before," Turlough offered.   
  
"Of course, but these people may be particularly wary of strangers, and I'm afraid that their methods for dealing with conflict are rather rudimentary. We won't find diplomacy here." The Doctor gripped the console once again as the TARDIS rocked under his feet. "However," he continued, "we don't seem to have much choice in the matter."  
  
He deftly programmed the destination into the machine and cautioned, "Hang on" as they shuddered to rest on Aseyla.  
  
---------------  
  
Tegan looked out the window to find a gray sky and scrubby trees. A few branches had small, brownish buds on them; she supposed these would grow into leaves. The thinner branches trembled as wind swept over them.  
  
"It looks cold," she commented.  
  
"Yes," the Doctor said, "it is. It's early spring here, though it won't grow more than a few degrees warmer even during the summer. We'll need wraps, and you'll want to cover your legs." He glanced at Tegan's bare thighs beneath the short skirt she wore.   
  
Tegan and Turlough hurried to procure warmer clothing. After a brief stop in the laboratory, the Doctor fetched a cape as well. When the three gathered near the door a few minutes later, Tegan was surprised to see that the Doctor's wrap was roughly constructed of animal skins. It looked cozy but old, and not entirely clean.  
  
"Where did you get that?" she asked.  
  
"A better question might be when," he said. "It's from a Northern European tribe who inhabited the Scandinavian peninsula in the Earth's ninth century."  
  
"Vikings?" inquired Turlough.  
  
The Doctor did not respond to this. Instead, he stepped away, returning a minute later with two similar capes. "I think these would be more appropriate for each of you. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves here."  
  
Tegan had donned a slightly longer leather skirt with dark tights and knee-high boots. She had chosen an attractive crimson wool coat as well, but she sighed and set it aside in favor of the cloak. The garment was rather musty, but it was admittedly warm.  
  
"Now," said the Doctor, tying two leather cords on the front of Tegan's cape to close it over her waist, "we should make this stop as quickly as possible. We need to find a source of molybdenum, which should be present in flat rock formations here. It would be best if we weren't seen by the inhabitants-- I'd rather avoid interactions, if at all possible. It will make this visit a great deal easier."  
  
Tegan and Turlough exchanged slightly worried glances as the Doctor continued. "It will be most efficient if I focus my energies on identifying the appropriate rocks, while you two remove as many of them as possible. Once we have several kilos of ore, we should have a sufficient supply of molybdenum to see us to a better source. We only need to extract a few grams for the cylinders, at least for the immediate future."  
  
The Doctor bent to pick up several tools that lay on the floor. "We'll need these," he said, handing a pick to Turlough. He held a crowbar and a hammer.  
  
"Doctor," Tegan protested, "surely you can find better tools than these. Don't you have a sonic pry bar or something like that?"  
  
"I'm afraid we'll have to rely on good, old-fashioned elbow grease here," the Doctor responded. "The Aseylians are at a very early stage of technological development. They have a few simple tools, such as axes and chisels, but the next few centuries will bring continued advances. We can't permit them to see any tools that are outside of their own current technology. You both know how the Time Lords feel about interfering with societies' development."  
  
Turlough nodded in acknowledgment; Tegan merely sighed.  
  
The Doctor moved his hand to the lever which opened the door. Tegan noticed that he seemed to hesitate for just a moment before pressing the switch upward. He turned back to his companions, saying, "Right, then, let's go," as he walked toward the door.  
  
A rush of chilly air swirled into the TARDIS the moment the door opened. Tegan shivered despite her cloak. As they stepped outside, they saw a bleak landscape. The skeletal trees grew in small clusters, perhaps five or six together, but gaps of open field stretched between them. As good fortune would have it, the TARDIS had materialized beside one of the clusters, and the blue box was partially obscured from a casual passing view by the branches. The blue paint seemed almost steely gray against the stark sky.   
  
The Doctor surveyed the landscape. He nodded toward his left. "There's a village over there," he said.   
  
Tegan and Turlough could see a vague silhouette of low buildings and several wisps of smoke rising in the distance.   
  
The Doctor continued to look around. "Ah," he said after a moment, "if I'm not mistaken, I believe we may have found our rocks."   
  
He gestured to the right of the village. Tegan squinted and saw what appeared at first to be low hills perhaps three kilometers away. The wind stung her eyes, and she blinked quickly several times. When her vision cleared slightly, she could discern the craggy outline of the distant mounds.  
  
"Rock formations," the Doctor was saying, already walking in their direction. Tegan and Turlough followed, keeping their heads down in the fierce wind. There was little conversation as they moved steadily along. The wind seemed to propel them from behind, although it swirled oddly in all directions. Tegan thought she would ask the Doctor to explain this later.  
  
As they approached the rocks, they could see that the mounds were really stony hills. Peering ahead, the Doctor said, "I see several large openings. There should be caves inside."   
  
He lead the way toward one of the broad fissures, ducking inside momentarily then gesturing to them to follow. Tegan was glad for the shelter the rocky tunnel provided; her skin felt raw from the constant battering of the wind. She had found it difficult to draw a solid breath for the last several minutes, too; the frigid air seemed to infiltrate her lungs. She took a deep breath, then coughed in the arid environment of the cave.   
  
The Doctor had sprinted ahead; the cold and wind appeared to have little effect on him. He had withdrawn a flashlight from his cloak, muttering something about keeping it well out of sight should they encounter Aseylians. Now he focused the beam on the walls and floor of the tunnel.  
  
Tegan's eyes gradually adjusted to the dim light. She looked around at the interior of the cave. The tunnel appeared somewhat shallow; she judged it to be twenty to thirty meters deep. The Doctor was already some distance ahead, and Turlough lagged behind.   
  
Tegan glanced back, saying, "Come on, Turlough."   
  
She took several steps forward, but an odd noise behind her stopped her movement. She turned back.   
  
"Turlough?" she asked cautiously. She listened to the rasping sound near the cave entrance. She thought at first that it was merely the wind, but as she focused her attention on the noise it sounded more human.  
  
"Turlough?" she repeated, her voice softer and hesitant now. She could see his silhouette in the vague light. He stood still with his head bent. After a moment she realized that the noise emanated from him.  
  
Tegan walked back toward the young man. As she approached him, she could clearly hear that the grating sound was Turlough's breathing.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked as she neared his side.   
  
He coughed dryly and said, "Trouble... breathing."  
  
Tegan took his arm and led him further into the cave. "Doctor!" she called.  
  
"What is it?" came his response.  
  
"It's Turlough. You'd better get back here."  
  
She steered Turlough toward a wall and eased him against it. He still struggled to draw breaths, but she thought that he sounded incrementally better.  
  
The Doctor appeared next to her in a moment. "What's wrong?" he asked, immediately noting Turlough's difficulty.  
  
"He's having trouble breathing," Tegan responded.  
  
The Doctor nodded. "Obviously. Turlough, are you asthmatic?" he asked.  
  
Turlough shook his head. "Never was," he gasped.   
  
The Doctor swept Turlough's cape back over his shoulder and rested his ear against the young man's chest. After a moment he looked up. "I'm afraid that you are now."  
  
"He's got asthma?" Tegan asked the Doctor.  
  
"Apparently so. Most likely it was triggered by something in the environment. Here," he said, resting his hand on Turlough's shoulder, "don't struggle. Take small breaths."   
  
He removed a handkerchief from his pocket and held it over Turlough's nose and mouth. "This will act as a filter. It's a Gallifreyan microfabric that removes impurities from the air-- quite handy in cases of fire or noxious gases."  
  
Turlough inhaled and exhaled more regularly, and after a minute or so he appeared to breathe with little difficulty. He lowered the cloth, but the Doctor said, "Keep it in place. When did you begin having trouble breathing?"  
  
Turlough's voice was muffled through the fabric, but he said, "About half-way here. I thought it was just the wind and the cold, but it didn't improve when we stepped inside."  
  
"The atmosphere here is slightly different in chemical structure from many other habitable planets we've visited. There is one element not present on Earth or on your planet, Turlough: dimythenium 7 on the intergalactic periodic tables. Most likely this triggered the asthma. Tegan, you're not experiencing any difficulties, are you?"  
  
"No," Tegan answered, "nothing I wouldn't expect in this kind of weather."  
  
The Doctor nodded. "I've found some evidence of molybdenum ahead. I was about to examine the rocks when you called to me. Turlough, stay here, and keep that cloth over your nose and mouth. It will reduce the concentration of the dimythenium 7. Tegan, come with me."   
  
He retrieved the pick, which Turlough had dropped near the entrance. They walked toward the back of the tunnel. The Doctor shone the light along the ground. "Here," he said, bending to touch the rocks. "This gray dust is molybdenite, which means that these rocks contain molybdenum."  
  
"That's good, but what about Turlough? Is he going to be all right?"  
  
"He needs to get back to the TARDIS as soon as possible. If he remains inside, he should be fine. The cloth will permit him to breathe with some normalcy until he can return. You'll have to take him back."  
  
"You won't need my help here?"  
  
The Doctor did not respond immediately. He continued to shine the flashlight beam around the floor. "This is odd," he murmured.  
  
"What?" Tegan asked.  
  
"Most of these rocks have been removed. Do you see where these gouges are? The rocks were pried up. There's only enough molybdenum here for a few centiliters of lubricant."  
  
"That's not enough?"  
  
"No. And I'm afraid that the TARDIS will have considerable difficulty traveling until I can provide a smooth chamber for those cylinders."  
  
"Maybe some of the other caves contain the right rocks," Tegan suggested.  
  
"I saw only two other openings. I'll check those, of course, as well as other nearby formations. In the meantime," he bent down and tapped at the ground with the pick, "I'll have you take these back to the TARDIS."   
  
After several more well-executed hits, three fist-sized chunks of stone lay next to his feet. He lifted them into his hands and held them out to Tegan.  
  
She took them with a mild exclamation. "These are heavy!"  
  
"Your cloak has several large pockets. I'd suggest you put them in there."  
  
Tegan complied, feeling the weight quite distinctly as the garment pulled at her shoulders.   
  
The Doctor began to walk back toward Turlough. Tegan followed slowly. By the time she reached the men, the Doctor was ushering Turlough toward the entrance.   
  
"Ah, Tegan, come along," the Doctor said, stepping out into the chill.   
  
Tegan was somewhat sorry to leave the relative warmth of the cave, and she was not pleased with the considerable extra weight of the rocks. She knew that the trek back to the TARDIS would not be easy.   
  
"When you get inside the TARDIS," she heard the Doctor saying to Turlough, "increase the oxygen saturation in the air. Do you remember which dial that is? Tegan, do you know? Good. You're going to be quite winded, Turlough; you may even feel as though you can't breathe, but continue to hold the cloth over your face until the oxygen level increases. Once you're inside, don't leave the TARDIS for any reason. That applies to you, too, Tegan."  
  
Turlough nodded.   
  
The Doctor looked at Tegan and continued, "After Turlough is settled, I want you to go to the laboratory. I've set out a large container filled with solution. Place the rocks in it; this will begin extracting the molybdenum."  
  
"All right," she said.  
  
"Off you go, then," he finished, already turning toward another cave opening. "And Tegan," he said, "see that he keeps that cloth in place."  
  
The Doctor ducked inside the cave without a second glance.   
  
"Let's go," Tegan said. Turlough merely nodded, still clasping the kerchief securely over his face.  
  
---------------  
  
The Doctor had explored all three caves; the only molybdenum he had found was the small supply in the first cave. The necessary rocks had been forcibly removed from each of the three caves. He was not certain why this had been done. The Aseylians would not require such an element for their rudimentary technology. He felt a growing concern about who, or what, needed this substance.  
  
In the swirling wind he had not noticed the tracks leading away from the caves upon initial inspection. Now, however, he could see deep wheel marks in the dry earth. A cart had been used to take the rocks away. The tracks lead in the direction of the village. The Doctor could tell that they were fresh, probably less than a few hours old, as they were free of much of the blowing debris carried by the winds.  
  
Perhaps he could catch up to the cart and its driver. With luck, he might be able to remove a few more rocks surreptitiously. Without such luck, he would need to negotiate with the Aseylians. He hoped that the former situation would prevail.  
  
Leaving the tools just inside a fissure, he began following the tracks, walking at a good pace, relatively unaffected by the weather. After a time, he could see a dark spot ahead; he increased his stride. As he glanced back at the tracks, he noted that the left one was wavering.   
  
Within a few minutes, he could discern a cart drawn by a large, woolly animal. Next to it walked a group of men; there appeared to be at least half a dozen. He kept some distance behind them. Their attentions seemed focused ahead. He noticed that the ground had begun a gradual downward slope. The animal was struggling as the laden cart, impelled by gravity, began pressing toward it. The men fought to keep the cart back, grunting and cursing in their efforts.  
  
One man chanced to look behind him as he grasped the side of the cart. "Oy!" he shouted, "who're you?"  
  
The Doctor looked about quickly. There was only open space on all sides. Before he could respond, several of the men yelled, "Get 'im!"  
  
---------------  
  
Tegan was utterly exhausted. She had supported Turlough for the last kilometer; he was struggling to breathe, despite the cloth held tenaciously to his face. The extra mass of the rocks, combined with Turlough's weight, were draining the last of her strength.  
  
When the TARDIS came into view, barely visible amid the brush and the background of sky, she dropped to her knees on the ground.  
  
"We have to keep going," Turlough murmured through the cloth. He swayed next to her; he needed her assistance to remain on his feet.  
  
"I can't--" she began, then shook her head. She reached into her pockets and removed the rocks. She saw Turlough's eyes widen as she stood, but she said, "I'll come back for them in a few minutes, as soon as I get you inside."  
  
He nodded, and she put his arm over her shoulder again. She was still terribly tired, but she found the strength to stumble ahead. The TARDIS lay a half a kilometer away. With measured steps, each one requiring considerable force of will, Tegan dragged herself and Turlough toward the blue box.  
  
She collapsed against the door for a minute; Turlough slumped to the ground. His hand fell away from his face, and the cloth dropped to the hard earth. Tegan reached upward for the lock and allowed the door to sway open as she pressed her weight against it. She crawled inside, hauling Turlough by the shoulders. As soon as he had cleared the door, she closed it and forced herself to creep to the console. There she adjusted the oxygen, just as the Doctor had instructed. She permitted herself to lie back against the solid column for several minutes.   
  
When she had regained a modicum of strength, she made her way back to Turlough. He was breathing, thankfully; she could see his chest rise and fall. She sat next to him for several minutes more, until he opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"The stones," he said hoarsely, "did you get them?"  
  
"They can wait a little longer," she replied.  
  
"But we need them," Turlough objected, "we can't get away from here without them." Turlough's distress at continued exposure to the deleterious environment was evident in his eyes.  
  
Tegan sighed. "All right."   
  
She rose on unsteady legs. Once she had retrieved the rocks, she could collapse on her bed, wrap herself in a warm quilt, and sleep. That thought drove her forward out into the biting wind once again.  
  
She walked toward the area where she had dropped the rocks. Her thoughts were focused singularly on retrieving the important objects. She was still enervated, and the wind assailed her fiercely, seeming to blow directly into her face. She squinted against it, and tears stung continuously at her irritated eyes. She rubbed them over and over again, trying to clear her vision. Finally she kept her head down, preventing some of the assault on her face and permitting her to see the ground fairly clearly.   
  
She heard the wind howling. It echoed in her ears, confusing her senses. By the time she realized that some of the noise was made by human voices, the group of men was fully upon her.  
  
Tegan looked up to see four men coming toward her. They wore capes similar to hers and fur caps on their heads. All had bushy beards and appeared burly.   
  
"What have we here?" one man bellowed to his companions.  
  
Tegan turned to run, but another man approached her rapidly from behind.   
  
"Look," she began, "I'm just here to pick up some rocks--"  
  
"Silent!" a florid man thundered at her. The others seemed to surround her. She could smell musky fur, sweat, and something quite similar to ale.   
  
"Wait just a minute," she protested, but the ruddy man bent and wrapped his arms around her waist with considerable speed.  
  
She looked down at her feet. The boots she wore had tapered heels, quite sharp at the tips. The men's shoes appeared to be made of skins. She lifted her leg and brought the heel of her boot down solidly on her assailant's foot. He howled in pain, then hoisted her roughly over his shoulder. She felt his arms tighten around her waist. She struggled, wriggling against his sturdy grip. He squeezed his arms around her, causing her to cry out in considerable discomfort. She felt her ribs shift, and she thought she heard a crackling noise. She sincerely hoped that it had not come from her.  
  
The man's grip did not relent. Tegan found it difficult to draw a breath. She gasped, thinking for a moment of Turlough and how he must have felt. She tried pounding at the man with her fists, but somehow he had enclosed her arms in his grasp. As she felt him begin to walk, her body was jarred against his shoulder with every step he took. Each jolt seemed to force more air out of her lungs. She simply could not inhale.   
  
The darkness that surrounded her was almost a comfort; it released her from the unyielding pressure of the man's steel clutch.  
  
---------------  
  
The Doctor stood firmly in place as several of the men stormed toward him. He was not surprised by their appearance or behavior; indeed, these were precisely the reasons he had hoped to avoid any interactions with them. However, as they neared him, his eyes darted around quickly.   
  
By the time the men were a few feet from him, he had begun to move. He dashed through them; his build was much more lithe than theirs, which gave him an agility unmatched by their bulk. They shouted and reached for him. One managed to grab the edge of his cape.  
  
"Let me go!" the Doctor demanded, his voice uncharacteristically strong in his urgency. He pointed toward the wagon with his hand.   
  
The men followed his gesture. Several cursed as they saw the woolly beast's final struggle against the wagon's weight. The left wheel had partially detached, which pushed the cart forward even more. With another turn or two of the wheel, the cart would collapse, spilling the heavy rocks against the animal.  
  
"I can help," the Doctor said, glancing back at the hand that still held his cloak.   
  
The man did not relinquish his grip, so the Doctor swiftly removed the cape and sprinted forward, withdrawing the flashlight from his pocket as he moved. The wheel had begun to turn. The animal bellowed in fear and pain as it felt the weight and pressure against it increasing.   
  
The Doctor fell to his knees next to the wheel and inserted the flashlight between the spokes. As the metal cylinder caught against the bottom of the wagon bed with the upward motion of the wheel, the movement ceased; but the cart still teetered forward, thrust by gravity toward the beast. The Doctor stood quickly and peered over the side of the cart. After a moment, he withdrew a chunk of rock as large as his two hands and shaped something like a wedge. He set it in front of the wheel; the cart rocked back slightly.  
  
The animal snorted in instinctual relief. The Doctor patted the thatch of thick, shaggy fur atop its head.  
  
The men now approached the Doctor again, but their expressions contained less of the animosity and mistrust that they had earlier. The tallest man, whose wrap was tied with finely braided cords, spoke.  
  
"You've saved our animal. We have few left. We thank you." He nodded curtly at the visitor.  
  
"You're quite welcome," the Doctor said, retrieving his cape and wrapping it around his shoulders.   
  
The man, who the Doctor had quickly surmised was the leader among this group, spoke again. "You're not from our village. You're from away?"  
  
"Yes, quite far away," the Doctor responded.  
  
"Oh, one of the Far People. They're light like you."  
  
The Doctor smiled an acknowledgment; there was no need to discourage this mistaken belief.  
  
"Come with us," the man said, jerking his head toward the village.  
  
"Oh, I should get back to my people--" the Doctor began, but the man interrupted him.  
  
"No. We'll thank you. That's our way. Come."   
  
The Doctor saw mistrust beginning to grow in the men's faces. They had moved into a circle around him. There was no possibility that he could escape them, and the fact remained that he needed some of their cargo. Once in the village, he was certain that he could slip away and remove several rocks unseen.  
  
"Very well, then," he said. "After you."  
  
The men looked at him quizzically as they turned toward the village. The cart remained still; two men stood next to it, unmoving.  
  
"What about your wagon?" the Doctor inquired to the leader.  
  
"They'll fix it and come later," the man answered. He stopped abruptly and thrust a finger toward the Doctor's chest. "I'm Gorrob."  
  
"Gorrob," the Doctor repeated, "and I am called the Doctor."  
  
"Dock Turr," Gorrob said. "Come."  
  
The Doctor quickly bent to retrieve his flashlight from the wheel. The stone he had placed in front prevented the wheel from moving. Gorrob and the others looked at the flashlight with curiosity before the Doctor tucked it back into his pocket.  
  
"What's that?" one man asked.  
  
"Oh, just a metal stick," the Doctor responded casually. The men appeared satisfied with this brief answer, and conversation ceased for the most part.  
  
The small party trudged forward through the wind toward the village ahead. The Doctor glanced back at the wagon and its valuable cargo once more. He had already spent more time with the Aseylians than he would have liked. He hoped that the remainder of their interaction would be brief. However, he would have to bide his time until the moment was right for him to creep away. It was important that he avoid arousing their suspicion.  
  
As he watched the men, he felt a sense of relief, at least, knowing that Tegan and Turlough were locked safely inside the TARDIS. At least they would not be exposed to this dangerous and indurate society. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Tegan's consciousness returned slowly. She was first aware of a coarse material bristling against her cheek and a rank, oily odor near her nose. At least she could breathe again, though with the foul smell she was not entirely glad for the return of this basic function. She moved her hand to brush away the scratchy irritation, but it seemed to surround her. She opened her eyes then, blinking in the dull light.  
  
Her first sight was matted, gray hair next to her face. She sucked in a breath and sat up abruptly, but this sudden movement brought a sharp pain to her right side. She gasped and hunched over, cradling her bruised ribs with her arm.  
  
Tegan saw that she had lain on a grimy animal skin in the corner of a room. The walls were made of a combination of roughly hewn stone and broad, thick boards. These, however, did not prevent the cold from seeping in through many gaps, and she shivered involuntarily. She realized that her cloak was gone, as were her boots. The room was hazy in the light of a few thick, smoky candles, but after a minute her eyes adjusted. She could see several other women huddled against the opposite wall, whispering softly to each other.  
  
Tegan coughed as a bit of smoke wafted toward her. The women looked at her, and she said, "Hello" in a hoarse voice.  
  
One of the women stood and took a clay container from a sturdy table, the sole piece of furniture in the room, and held it out toward Tegan. Tegan took the cup, saying, "Thanks" as she did.  
  
The woman backed up toward the wall and her companions as Tegan drank the water. Thankfully, it was very cold, and if it was brackish she could not taste it.  
  
Tegan set the cup on the floor after she had finished. The women still watched her warily. She could not imagine that she presented any threat to them. They appeared much sturdier than she was, with broad faces and large bones. They wore simple shifts with fur vests on top. Their hair was either braided or loose, and they all looked somewhat somber. She judged that their ages were similar to hers; none had deep lines in her face or gray in her hair.  
  
"Thank you for the water," she said, attempting to begin some sort of conversation.  
  
The women remained silent, so she continued. "My name is Tegan. What are yours?"  
  
The woman who had brought her the water responded shyly, "I'm Elara."  
  
Tegan leaned forward and extended her hand, but Elara merely stared at the appendage without understanding its significance. Tegan asked, "Do you live here, in this house?"  
  
Elara shook her head. "No. We're waiting."  
  
"Waiting? For what?" asked Tegan.  
  
There was a heavy silence among the women; Elara looked down at the floor before answering.  
  
"You must wait, too."  
  
"But what for?"  
  
Elara seemed to sigh. "For the men."  
  
"The men?" Tegan felt as though she were merely parroting Elara, but extracting information from the woman was difficult, to say the least.  
  
"They will come for us."  
  
Tegan nodded. "All right. Then what?"  
  
Elara looked at Tegan questioningly. "You don't know?"  
  
Tegan shook her head.  
  
"You don't know what men do with women?"  
  
Tegan saw Elara and her companions shift slightly; several seemed to hunch into themselves.  
  
With growing understanding and building uneasiness, Tegan said, "I think I do."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Turlough had managed to stumble to his room in the TARDIS shortly after Tegan left to retrieve the rocks. His chest was still sore and slightly heavy, but he was able to breathe with little difficulty.  
  
He was disappointed with himself, and as he made his way down the corridor, he remembered several boys in school who had suffered from asthma. He had always thought them rather weak with their ever-present inhalers and sudden bouts of wheezing. Now he understood the brief panic he had seen in their eyes before they had steadied their breathing. He had wondered, during those last few minutes before Tegan managed to drag him into the TARDIS, if he would die. The inability to take a breath was terrifying, and he hoped he would never feel that way again. But still, if the atmosphere on this planet triggered the attack, other atmospheres might have the same effect.  
  
This thought was quite unsettling. The entire experience had thoroughly exhausted him, and by the time he fell onto the bed his fatigue was complete. Turlough's eyes closed, and within a few seconds he had fallen into a deep, unyielding slumber that would envelop him for many hours.  
  
-------------------------  
  
A high stone wall surrounded the village, protecting it somewhat from the sharp wind. As the Doctor and the Aseylian men entered through a wooden gate, the howling decreased considerably. The Doctor took this opportunity to attempt a discourse.  
  
"Gorrob," he began, "this is your village?"  
  
Gorrob nodded brusquely, then pointed toward a stone building. "That's my house."  
  
"Ah, I see. Are we going there?"  
  
Gorrob turned to look at the Doctor. His expression was one of distrust. "No. We'll go there." He tilted his head toward a larger building. Dark smoke rose from the stone chimney, and firelight glowed through the chinks in the walls.  
  
"Of course," the Doctor said, "the public house."  
  
"Public-- house?" Gorrob repeated.  
  
"Yes. A place where people gather for food and drink."  
  
"Public-- house," Gorrob said. "Food and drink, yes. And the women."  
  
The Doctor's eyebrow twitched upward; he knew, of course, that this society was a crude one, but still, he preferred to avoid those interactions that appeared brutal to him. The Time Lords' policy of non-interference prevented him from making any attempts to alter the society. Even so, in these cases it was always easier when his exposure was minimal.  
  
"Come," Gorrob urged none too gently with a sharp tap on the Doctor's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, of course," the Doctor said agreeably. "But I wonder about the cart. Will the repairs take long?"  
  
Gorrob shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"The rocks you were transporting seem quite heavy. I hope that your friends can repair the wheel sufficiently. I could go back and help them if you like. I have some knowledge of these things."  
  
Gorrob's expression again showed suspicion. "No. Sondno will fix it. You'll come with us. We'll thank you."  
  
"Of course." The Doctor followed Gorrob for a few steps, then remarked offhandedly, "That was quite a large quantity of rocks. Will you use them for more buildings?"  
  
Gorrob scowled. "No."  
  
"For the wall, then?"  
  
"No." Gorrob continued walking.  
  
The Doctor's eyes quickly skimmed the small village. Aside from the wall and the buildings, he could see no other use for stones.  
  
"They would make fine weapons," he said after a moment.  
  
Gorrob stopped and turned to him. "That's not your concern. Come," he jerked the Doctor's arm, "and we'll show you our thanks."  
  
The Doctor smiled again, but his eyes continued to scan all around him. He needed to determine the layout of the village and where the cart would likely be left so that he could reach it quickly once he slipped away from the men. However, until the cart returned, there was nothing he could do. He could perceive no evidence of other molybdenitic rocks anywhere else in the village.  
  
The men pushed their way through a poorly hung door into the public house. The Doctor found the interior much as he had expected it, with several simple benches and tables, a large stone fireplace against one wall, and clay containers set out on the tables. Candles illuminated the dim interior; there were no windows. Several men sat at a table near the fire. They acknowledged the returning villagers with nods.  
  
A single woman stood near the back of the room, where the Doctor saw a hallway and glimpsed two other doorways. He suspected that there was some sort of kitchen and possibly living quarters beyond the greatroom. The waiting woman appeared to be in her late forties. She held a large round of bread in her arms, which she promptly set on one of the tables once the men were inside. She turned and disappeared into the hall.  
  
Gorrob poured dark amber liquid into a smaller clay cup and took a sharp drink. The Doctor smelled the pungent odor of grain alcohol. The other men helped themselves to additional containers of the liquor, some drinking directly from the jar while others used cups. Gorrob poured a second cup and handed it to the Doctor.  
  
"Thank you," the Doctor said, sniffing the drink as he held it to his mouth. He had anticipated setting it aside without touching it, but the men, particularly Gorrob, watched him intently and with some skepticism, so he tilted the cup toward his mouth, keeping his lips tightly closed. As he lowered the cup, he coughed and said, "Excellent!"  
  
Gorrob nodded. "Now we'll eat."  
  
The woman returned with a large bowl. Steam rose from it, but the Doctor could not tell what it contained. She set the bowl on a table and began ladling a thick, pasty substance into smaller bowls. The men grabbed these from her without acknowledging her presence.  
  
As the Doctor approached the woman, he could see that her face was lined deeply. Additionally, she had several scars on her lips, cheek, and forehead. He recognized these as typical of the results of blows. He smiled kindly at her as she handed him a bowl. She did not meet his eyes, however.  
  
The Doctor sat near the outer door, but Gorrob said, "No, here."  
  
The Time Lord moved obligingly. He had hoped to station himself near the door so that he could exit quietly while the men were otherwise occupied. At the rate they were drinking, he knew that they would soon be sluggish and bleary.  
  
He settled next to Gorrob, already planning his escape once his hosts grew intoxicated. As the woman provided the men with second helpings, the Doctor thought again with relief that Tegan and Turlough were within the safe confines of the TARDIS. He planned to join them as soon as it was feasible. He hoped, though, that neither would decide to come after him. This was the last group to which he wanted them, and Tegan in particular, exposed.  
  
--------------------  
  
Tegan's companions had begun speaking to her slowly. Each had given her name before they heard male voices outside. The words were indistinguishable in the residual wind, but the women had ceased talking. They did not appear particularly afraid; rather, Tegan sensed a resignation that reminded her of the feeling she had had before school exams. She had been loath to undergo the experience but eager for it to be over.  
  
The men's voices died away; Tegan thought they must have entered a nearby building. She resumed conversing with the women.  
  
"Who was that?" she asked.  
  
Elara responded slowly, "Gorrob and the others."  
  
"Is Gorrob the leader?"  
  
Elara nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Does he have a wife?" Tegan inquired. She was having trouble understanding the structure of this society.  
  
"A wife?" Elara did not appear familiar with the word.  
  
"Yes, you know, a woman who's always with him, who has children with him."  
  
Elara's brow wrinkled. "There's not one woman. He takes many."  
  
Tegan sighed. "I see."  
  
"He'll send for us. We'll go to him and the other men."  
  
"And then what?" Tegan was fairly certain that she knew the answer, but she still dreaded hearing it.  
  
"They pick which one of us they want. Gorrob will choose first. They'll take us, and then later, when they're done, we'll go to our house until they send for us again, unless a man is very pleased with one of us."  
  
"So you don't always stay in this building?"  
  
Elara shook her head. "We sleep and work in a house over there," she nodded toward the back wall, "until a man decides he wants us to stay with him for a time. Then we go to his house until he tires of us."  
  
"Aren't there any other women in the village?" Tegan asked in surprise. There were at least thirty houses.  
  
"Yes, there are others. But some are with child or have babies. They stay together in the other houses."  
  
"And what about the children?"  
  
"The old women care for them."  
  
Tegan was growing more appalled with the society by the moment. "You don't have to live like this," she said, her voice rising in anger.  
  
Elara and the others looked at her blankly.  
  
"You aren't animals, and you shouldn't be treated like you are--" she began.  
  
Without warning, the door burst open and the man who had carried Tegan to the village stepped inside. He strode toward her swiftly, roaring, "Quiet! You do not speak!"  
  
Tegan stood to face him; she was livid at him for addressing her so commandingly and for his treatment of the women. "I'll speak whenever I want to--" she began.  
  
His hand slammed against her mouth with such speed that she did not see it coming. The force of the blow knocked her back against the wall.  
  
"You do not speak!" he repeated, enunciating each word in a voice that echoed through the room. He gripped her chin savagely with his fingers, then he released her with a hard jerk.  
  
The other women shrank back against the wall; all had bowed their heads. The man stormed toward the door but stopped before exiting. He turned back to Tegan. "I'll teach you not to speak to a man. You'll be the first one I take. You'll wish you'd never spoken out to me."  
  
He spoke with such a menacing tone that Tegan pressed her body into the corner. His glare was both choleric and salacious. She found that she was shaking when he slammed the door shut. She heard a heavy bar fall into place against the outside of the door.  
  
Her eyes darted around the room frantically. She could see no means of escape. There was no fireplace, and the floors were made of dirt. She thought for a moment of igniting some piece of wood with a candle and causing a fire, but she doubted the table would burn, particularly with the poor flame of the simple wicks. She had no matches with her.  
  
She sank back down to the floor, wiping her hand gingerly across her lip. She tasted blood in her mouth, and she found a red smear across her palm when she lowered her hand. Her lip pounded in pain, but she barely acknowledged it. Her singular thought was of escape; she had to find a way out of this building.  
  
"We have to get out of here," she said softly to the other women.  
  
Elara held a hand to her mouth and shook her head. Tegan saw that she would receive no help from these oppressed women. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her head against them. She had to think of something, and she knew that she had very little time.  
  
--------------------  
  
The men had been drinking for nearly an hour, yet they appeared barely affected by the alcohol. The Doctor had still managed to move stealthily toward the door. He now stood only a few yards away from it. Gorrob and another man were engaged in a heated discussion about the best way to brew the beverage they drank. The other men seemed relatively engrossed in their drinking and continued eating.  
  
The Doctor took another step backward. He was startled by the door flinging open, and he sat quickly on a nearby bench. A huge, ruddy man stepped heavily inside. He appeared angry and reached for a container from the nearest table. He drank for several seconds, liquid dribbling down his beard.  
  
Finally he looked up and noticed the Doctor. "Who're you?" he asked in a thundering voice.  
  
Gorrob responded, "He's Dock Turr. He kept our cart from killing the animal."  
  
"He's strange in color," the new man said, eyes narrowing at the Doctor.  
  
"He's from away. We'll share our food and drink with him to thank him," Gorrob said.  
  
"The animal isn't hurt?" the enormous man asked.  
  
Gorrob shook his head. "No. Dock Turr saved it."  
  
The Doctor stood and extended his hand to the newcomer. "Pleased to meet you," he said affably.  
  
"Dock Turr," the man said, "I'm Vandak." He did not offer his hand in return.  
  
"You look as though you've just come back from hunting," the Doctor said, noting a smear of blood on the man's knuckle.  
  
"No." Vandak followed the Doctor's gaze then said proudly, "I taught a woman to keep her place."  
  
The Doctor felt himself scowl involuntarily, but he quickly forced a neutral expression. "I see."  
  
Vandak helped himself to a second container of liquor and drank most of it in a single swallow then sat down next to Gorrob. The woman brought several more drink containers. These men could not remain sober for much longer; the Doctor eased himself closer to the door.  
  
-------------------  
  
"When will he come back for us?" Tegan asked her companions in a soft voice. She knew that remaining quiet was in her best interest, but she was seething and wanted nothing more than to scream at these women and force them to see how terribly they were treated.  
  
Elara shrugged her shoulders and whispered, "Soon."  
  
Tegan continued to search the room for any weapon. Her eyes rested on her stockinged feet; her toes felt nearly numb in the cold air. She massaged them with her fingers. "Do you know what happened to my boots and cloak?" she asked. The boots had proven a fairly effective weapon earlier. Her aching ribs were proof of that.  
  
Elara shook her head. "Vandak probably took them for his woman."  
  
"But he said he was--" She hesitated to speak the words, "--he was going to come back for me."  
  
Elara nodded. "He will. He only wants you for the night."  
  
Tegan clenched her fists. "Damn it!" she muttered. Her eyes searched the room once again, but she could find no means of defense.  
  
"Don't try to fight him," Elara whispered. "It will be easier if you let him do as he will."  
  
"That's what you all do, isn't it?" she asked bitingly.  
  
"Yes. We don't fight, but some of the women they've taken from far away do. It only hurts them."  
  
Tegan let her head fall back against the wall. "Where will they take us?" she asked after a minute of thought.  
  
Elara gestured toward the side of the building. "Over there."  
  
"To another building? What's it like inside?"  
  
"Like this. There are some tables and benches, and a fireplace, too."  
  
Tegan nodded. She felt a scrap of hope mounting. Perhaps she could find a weapon in the other building. At the very least, it had a fireplace. In this cold, surely the fire would be roaring. If she could be patient and allow Vandak to think she was compliant, she might be able to push him into the fire or ignite some object to create a distraction. It was a viable plan. She just hoped that she could endure the man's horrid touch long enough to permit him to let down his guard. Despite her resolve, Tegan began to tremble.  
  
----------------------  
  
The Doctor stood only feet from the door. The men were growing more sluggish, although their voices had become even louder. At the moment, no one was watching him directly. He had seen the wagon enter the village through a gap in the timbers of the door, and Sondno and his companion had joined them in the public house. This was an opportune time to slip away.  
  
The Doctor took another step.  
  
"Oy!" Vandak hollered.  
  
The Doctor froze momentarily, then he casually reached for a cup. "Delicious," he said, feigning a sip.  
  
Vandak rose; he towered over the Doctor. He stalked toward the door as the Doctor attempted to step back. Vandak's expression was difficult to read. However, his eyes swept over the Doctor with little attention. His huge hand pressed against the door.  
  
"I'm getting the women," he bellowed.  
  
The other men grunted and mumbled in accord.  
  
Vandak stepped out into the cold. The Doctor sat on the bench closest to the door. He had found an ideal opportunity for escape. When the women entered, he would slip out behind them. He felt certain that the men would be distracted momentarily and would not notice his absence for several minutes. This would allow him time to remove the rocks from the wagon and leave the village.  
  
He still wondered about the use of the rocks. He would try to explore the area before returning to the TARDIS, but he knew that he could not devote much time to this endeavor. Despite his warnings, he doubted that Tegan and Turlough would wait indefinitely for him. He needed to get back to the TARDIS before they decided to come after him. Each moment he spent with these villagers reinforced his resolve to keep his companions away.  
  
----------------------  
  
Vandak stepped into the room with a snort, shouting, "Up!" The women immediately responded; all stood and moved toward the door.  
  
Tegan found herself shivering violently as cold air rushed into the room. She, too, rose and took a tentative step forward.  
  
Vandak grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him, then he shoved her ahead, still gripping her arm painfully.  
  
She took a deep breath and clenched her teeth. She would get through this. She would find a way to escape, and if this brute were hurt in the process she would not regret it. She steeled herself for the difficult task ahead. She knew that she would have to allow him to touch her, to think that she had submitted, before she could act. She hoped that she had the strength to do this.  
  
Vandak dragged her along toward a building perhaps ten yards away. The other women walked in front of them. Tegan was surprised for a moment that they moved so easily; however, she quickly realized that it did not occur to them to do anything else. This was their way of life.  
  
Tegan straightened slightly and lifted her chin. This would never be her way.  
  
--------------------  
  
The Doctor heard feet moving over the ground a minute before the women entered the building. They walked through the door slowly, one at a time. Their gazes were fixed straight ahead; none looked at any of the men. Their faces were utterly expressionless.  
  
The Doctor stood, shielded in part by the women in front of him. He took a step toward the door, but Vandak's bulk stopped him. The Aseylian stepped inside, jerking a woman behind him.  
  
The Time Lord had to stop himself from crying out in surprise as Tegan was dragged through the doorway. Her eyes swept the room, and when they met the Doctor's face she opened her mouth. He shook his head nearly imperceptibly and cast his gaze downward. Tegan remained silent; she understood his signal.  
  
The women had moved to the center of the room. Gorrob stood and eyed the group greedily. He ran his hands roughly over several women's heads and backs. They remained stoic.  
  
The Doctor's mind had been racing since Tegan was brought into the building. Now he could not simply slip away; he had to take her with him. She could not be left here with these men for even a few minutes. He had seen immediately that she was trembling and pale. Her lower lip was badly swollen and cut, obviously the result of a blow. He recalled the blood on Vandak's hand with a surge of fury. He knew it was crucial that he remove her from here quickly.  
  
When Gorrob spoke to him, he was startled from his thoughts. "Dock Turr. We'll finish thanking you by letting you have one of the women."  
  
The Doctor opened his mouth, but he was at a loss for words for several seconds. "Thank you," he stammered, then he regained his composure. "I would enjoy that."  
  
He made a concerted effort to avoid Tegan's gaze. "Where shall we go?" he asked.  
  
"Go?" Gorrob asked blankly.  
  
The Doctor nodded. "Yes. Where should she and I go? Are the rooms back there?" He pointed toward the back of the building, where the serving woman hovered in the doorway.  
  
Gorrob and several of the other men snorted. "Yes, but you don't take your woman in there. We have them here, together." His eyes narrowed in suspicion once again.  
  
"Ah--" the Doctor suppressed his repugnance quickly. "Of course. It is done as a group." He tried to keep his voice even. "My people prefer to be alone--"  
  
"No," Gorrob said flatly. "If you want a woman, you take her like we do. That's our way. Later you can go back there with her, if she pleases you. Pick one." He gestured to the group of women, running his hands over several again with blatant familiarity.  
  
The Doctor's preeminate concern was getting Tegan away from Vandak. He stepped toward the women and made a pretext of looking over each one cursorily. He murmured, "Hmm," then he turned toward Vandak.  
  
"I want that one." He tilted his head toward Tegan.  
  
Vandak gripped her arm more fiercely; the Doctor saw Tegan's face twitch with pain. "No," the sturdy Aseylian said, "I get this one."  
  
The Doctor nodded calmly and turned his gaze toward Gorrob. "I did save your wagon and the animal," he reminded the leader.  
  
"Yes," Gorrob said. He looked at Tegan then at the Doctor, who appeared relatively disinterested with his hands thrust into his pockets.  
  
Vandak was glowering; the tension between him and Gorrob was palpable. Clearly these two men had vied for superiority in the group. Somehow Gorrob had prevailed, but the Doctor sensed that this victory was tenuous.  
  
"I want her," Vandak growled.  
  
"Dock Turr saved the cart and the animal. He gets her -- for now."  
  
Vandak scowled even more darkly. "I get her later."  
  
Gorrob said, "Yes, when he's done with her."  
  
Vandak grunted and pushed Tegan toward the other women. The men began to stand as Gorrob took Elara's arm and led her toward the wall. Most of the other men followed suit, so the Doctor stepped forward toward Tegan.  
  
Her eyes met his briefly, but he looked away. Still, she felt enormous comfort in that momentary glance. He placed a hand on her arm, careful to avoid the area where Vandak had gripped her. "Come," he said curtly, leading her toward an empty corner, as far from the others as possible.  
  
He pushed her gently so that her back rested against the vertex of the two walls; he stood in front of her. He still wore his cloak, as did several of the other men in the chill of the room. He hoped that the garment would at least protect her from the pervasive draft and shield her from view of the others.  
  
The Doctor pressed his hand against the wall, next to Tegan's head, and leaned forward. She still trembled, and her expression was pained.  
  
"It's going to be all right," he whispered, keeping his lips as still as possible.  
  
"Doctor--" she began, but he put his hand over her mouth very lightly.  
  
"Don't talk," he said almost inaudibly. "You mustn't arouse suspicion."  
  
Her eyes questioned him; he knew that she wanted to ask what his plan was. He turned his head quickly to glance at the doorway. Perhaps there was a chance that he and Tegan could dash away while the men were otherwise occupied. However, he immediately realized that this was impossible. There were more men than women, and three burly fellows had pulled a bench in front of the door, where they sat watching their companions with vulgar grins. The doorway was blocked quite solidly.  
  
He whispered, "We have to get through this part, then we'll get away from the others. There may be a window or a door in back."  
  
She nodded imperceptibly, her eyes locked on his. From around the room, sounds began issuing from the men: various grunts and groans of raw pleasure. The women made few noises.  
  
Tegan's eyes darted across the room toward Vandak, where he towered over a dark-haired young woman. Her dress had been lifted over her hips. The Doctor placed his hand on Tegan's cheek and turned her face back to him.  
  
"Don't look at them," he said softly.  
  
The Doctor, however, did glance back toward Gorrob. He held Elara against the rough wall. One hand was tangled in her hair; the other was under her vest. The leader turned away from Elara for a moment to watch the Doctor. His expression still appeared vaguely suspicious.  
  
The Doctor looked back at Tegan and swallowed; his throat felt terribly dry. His voice seemed unsteady as he said under his breath, "Tegan, they have to believe this is real."  
  
Her eyes widened as the Doctor moved closer to her. "I'm sorry," he murmured.  
  
She felt him push her skirt up over her thighs, and when he grasped the edge of her tights at her hip and pulled them downward toward her ankles, the shock on her face was genuine.  
  
"Do you have to--" she began in a whisper. Her words were slightly slurred from the swollen lip.  
  
The Doctor's eyes met hers for barely a glance; she sensed that he could not look at her.  
  
"It must appear real," he said again through nearly closed lips, then repeated, "I'm sorry."  
  
He moved his right hand to her face, turning her head to the side and pressing his lips against the edge of her mouth. His fingers brushed up toward her hair, entwining in the soft strands. She gasped when she felt his left hand touch her thigh and pull her leg to the side. Tears began to sting her eyes as the Doctor pressed in more closely against her. His body pushed her back further, and her shoulders made a soft thud against the wall.  
  
His hand remained on her thigh, lifting her leg so that it rested over his hip. His cheek was against hers; she heard his breath catch in his throat. His cool fingers had left her hair and trailed down her face, then to the back of her neck. He turned her head and pushed her upward with a thrust of his hips against hers.  
  
She felt his fingers move to the side of her neck; there was a growing pressure in his touch. She gasped again, then her eyes closed and her head fell forward on his shoulder. She was unconscious.  
  
Gorrob turned to watch the visitor. He saw the fair-haired man moving rhythmically against the woman. Her body was crushed against the wall; he held her bare leg up at his side, where it was visible beside his cloak. Gorrob grinned in approval and returned to his woman. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
As the men began to finish with their women, more drinks were consumed, and the men stationed at the door took their turns. Others replaced them on the bench, while a few took women into the back of the building. Gorrob stepped away from Elara and pushed her toward the fireplace. She tugged her skirt and vest downward with her hands.  
  
The Doctor held Tegan slumped against his chest as he adjusted his clothing. Finally he turned toward Gorrob, lifting Tegan over his shoulder as he did.  
  
"She pleased me," he said hoarsely, then nodded toward the hallway.  
  
Gorrob's eyes swept over Tegan. Her arms hung over the Doctor's back, and her legs dangled over his chest. His hand rested on her thigh possessively.  
  
Gorrob nodded in approbation. "Go," he said.  
  
Vandak pushed the dark-haired woman away and grumbled, "I get her later."  
  
"When I'm quite finished," the Doctor said firmly, walking toward the back doorway without a second glance at the men.  
  
The hallway was dim and longer than the Doctor had anticipated. Next to the large common room was a kitchen, where the serving woman worked over a fireplace. There were several doorways along the hall, and with relief the Doctor noted a door that appeared to lead outside. He could see the twilight through the cracks. However, one of the men who had left the common room minutes ago now sprawled on the floor in front of this door with the woman he had chosen. Apparently the Aseylians had little desire for privacy, even for the most intimate of acts.  
  
With considerable revulsion, the Doctor stepped into an empty room. The furnishings were simple, merely a cot constructed of wooden posts with an animal skin stretched across it and a rolled pelt at the top; and a table that held a candle, a large bowl of water, and a coarsely woven rag. There were no windows, and the room was growing dark.  
  
The Doctor gently lay Tegan on the bed and pulled her skirt down over her legs, then he shut the door. He exhaled deeply and rested his forehead against the wall for a moment. There was a peculiar feeling in his stomach, one nearly unrecognizable to him: He was nauseous. He took a deep breath then turned back to the bed.  
  
He withdrew a matchbook from his coat pocket and lit the candle, then he removed his cloak and spread it over Tegan. He rested his fingers against her cheek; her skin was cold. Wearing only her skirt and a light wool sweater, the chill had quickly enveloped her. He tucked the cape securely around her arms.  
  
The Doctor watched his companion's face for a moment. Her eyes remained closed; she would not regain consciousness for several minutes. Yet even in her unconscious state her face appeared drawn. He pulled the candle closer to the bed so that the light fell across Tegan's head and shoulders. Bending forward slightly, he could see the cut that split her swollen lower lip. With the lightest touch, he ran his thumb over the injury, frowning as he felt the degree of swelling. She had been dealt a hard blow.  
  
Cautiously the Doctor lowered the cape from her arm and pushed her sleeve up over her elbow. Deep, scarlet bruises had already begun to form on her fair skin where Vandak had clutched her. The Doctor carefully felt about the arm; fortunately the man's harsh grip had not done any permanent damage.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tegan," he uttered softly, easing her sleeve back toward her wrist.  
  
A bit of blood was still smeared across Tegan's chin and cheek. The Doctor removed a handkerchief from his pocket and dipped it into the bowl of water. As he moved it over her lip, her eyes fluttered open and immediately widened in fear.  
  
"Tegan," the Doctor assuaged, "it's all right." He tried to smile, but his forehead wrinkled in concern.  
  
She appeared confused for several seconds as she looked around the room.  
  
"We're alone now," the Doctor told her. "We'll stay here for a short while until it's safe to get away. Just rest for now."  
  
Tegan blinked. "Did I faint?" she asked.  
  
The Doctor shook his head slightly. "No, not exactly."  
  
"What then?" He noticed that her gaze remained on the other side of the room; she did not look at him.  
  
"There is a particular point on the human carotid artery which, given the correct degree of pressure, will lead to immediate loss of consciousness."  
  
"You knocked me out?" She still averted her eyes.  
  
"It was quite safe--" he began.  
  
"Why?" Her voice was flat, but her eyes moved toward him.  
  
He lifted his hand as he began to speak; he still held the handkerchief. "I didn't want you to experience-- what I knew had to happen. There was no possibility of getting away unless we could come back here-- there were men with spears in front of the door-- and I couldn't bring you back here unless I told them that... you pleased me." He had rarely felt so inarticulate.  
  
Tegan stared for a moment at the stained handkerchief then squeezed her eyes shut. "What did you do to me?"  
  
The Doctor hesitated. "Tegan, it's not important--"  
  
Suddenly she sat up with a slight gasp; the cloak fell away. "Is that my blood?" she asked sharply, lifting a shaking hand toward the kerchief. The color had drained from her face.  
  
The Doctor looked down at the cloth. "Yes, but it's not serious. You're going to be all right."  
  
Tegan's entire body shook as she pushed the cape to the floor. The Doctor saw her grimace in pain as she bent forward and pressed her hands to her thighs. When she looked up at him, tears glistened in her eyes. "You made me bleed," she said tonelessly.  
  
With sudden comprehension, the Doctor reached for her arm. "Tegan, the blood is from your lip."  
  
She frowned. "My lip?"  
  
"Yes. The result of a blow, wasn't it?"  
  
Tegan took a deep breath. "That bastard hit me."  
  
"Vandak? I thought as much."  
  
"So you didn't-- really hurt me," she said in a small voice, her fingers pressing more deeply into her thighs, "I don't... I don't feel--"  
  
The Doctor placed his hands on her cheeks and looked directly into her eyes before she could finish speaking. "Tegan, out there, with the others, when I told you that they had to believe what I was doing was real, I meant exactly that: They had to believe it. I never meant, I never intended, that it would be anything other than an elaborate ruse. I did have to move your clothing and handle you more forcefully than I liked, but other than that, absolutely nothing happened."  
  
"Then why did you knock me out?" She watched his face now.  
  
"I believed it would be easier if you didn't have to participate. I could tell that you had been treated cruelly, and I didn't want you to experience any more fear or distress. Do you understand?" His eyes were as earnest as she had ever seen them.  
  
She nodded. "Yes."  
  
She still trembled, however, and the Doctor drew her forward into his arms. "I would never willingly harm you," he said with deep conviction., "under any circumstances. What those men expected-- I could never do that to you. I should have made that clear to you out there. I thought you knew."  
  
He felt her quiver sharply, then the trembling subsided. He reached for the cloak, still keeping an arm around her. As he brought the wrap up around her shoulders, she winced in pain. She hunched forward and held a hand to her side.  
  
"What's the matter?" the Doctor asked with concern.  
  
"That barbarian, Vandak, he was the one who carried me here. He threw me over his shoulder, and he held me so tight that I couldn't breathe."  
  
The Doctor sighed. "Oh Tegan, you shouldn't have come here--"  
  
She looked up. "I didn't by choice. I never meant to be here, but I couldn't get Turlough back to the TARDIS with those rocks in my pockets; they were just too heavy. So I left them about a half a kilometer from where we landed. After I got Turlough inside, I went back for them. That's when the men found me."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that the ore would be so difficult for you to handle."  
  
"It wouldn't have been if I'd had just myself to worry about. But Turlough could barely breathe by that point, and I practically had to carry him."  
  
"I see. Is he all right?"  
  
"He seemed much better when I left him. I turned up the oxygen like you said, and he was breathing pretty well."  
  
The Doctor nodded. "I'm glad to hear that."  
  
He watched her face carefully; it still reflected pain, and she continued to hold a hand to her side. "I think I'd better have a look," he said, nodding toward her ribs. He guided her shoulders back until she lay against the simple pillow.  
  
He reached for the hem of her sweater, but he hesitated. "May I?" he asked, his unwonted actions from the greatroom still fresh in his mind.  
  
She nodded in assent, and he moved the sweater up until her ribs were exposed. "Which side?" he inquired.  
  
"The right," she responded. "I think I heard something crack when he held me."  
  
"Any trouble breathing?" he asked as he lay his palm against her ribcage; she shifted slightly at his touch.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good," he said, then added with a glance at her face, "I'm going to be as careful as I can, but there will be some pain."  
  
"I could've guessed that," she rejoined. "Anyway, there's already more than some pain there."  
  
The Doctor carefully ran his hand over her ribs. He felt her twitch and heard her sharp expiration of breath, but she did not complain. He moved his hand toward her back, allowing his sensitive fingers to perceive any irregularities in the bones. His head was bowed over her , and his brow furrowed in concentration.  
  
After a minute he raised his head. Tegan saw that he was worried. "Well? How bad is it?" she asked.  
  
"Three of your ribs are fractured."  
  
"Great," she sighed.  
  
"Hairline, not compound, fortunately," he continued with a hint of cheer. Then his voice became deadly serious. "Tegan, why didn't you tell me you were hurt when we were in the common room? I might have injured you further by my actions."  
  
"You told me not to speak!" she exclaimed with some exasperation.  
  
He opened his mouth, but shut it, then said, "Yes, I suppose I did."  
  
A noise from the room next door drew their attention momentarily. It sounded as though the bed had slammed against the wall; this was accompanied by loud breathing and a few groans.  
  
"God, they're just pigs," Tegan said with disgust. "Doctor, how are we going to get out of here? What are we going to do?"  
  
"The first order of business is to attend to your ribs. I don't want you to move until I've bandaged them." He glanced around the room. "I'm afraid we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way here. The only question is what to use."  
  
The cloth on the table was small, and he thought that the rough fabric would be uncomfortable against Tegan's skin. He touched his shirt sleeve, but Tegan said, "Check under the bed."  
  
The Doctor knelt beside the cot and peered underneath, but all he saw were cobwebs and several dead spiders. He stood then removed his jacket and vest and began unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"Won't you be cold?" Tegan asked.  
  
"No," he said, "you know that I'm not affected by environmental conditions to the same degree that you are."  
  
He quickly slipped out of the shirt and put his vest and jacket back on. Adroitly he ripped the shirt into several strips then helped Tegan to sit again.  
  
"Put your arms on my shoulders," he said, sitting next to her. She obliged, and he began wrapping the fabric around her torso. She was quiet while he worked, but when he looked at her he saw that she bit her lip, and sweat stood out on her brow.  
  
When he had finished and tied the material securely with a knot, he gingerly pulled her sweater down then stepped toward the door. He opened it a few inches and stood quietly for a several seconds, then he poked his head out into the hall. The man who had blocked the exit earlier was gone.  
  
He closed the door and returned to the bed. "This seems an opportune time for us to depart," he said.  
  
Tegan nodded and said, "I'm ready."  
  
She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and placed her bare feet on the floor. With a slight blush in his cheeks, the Doctor said, "You may want these," as he pulled her tights from his coat pocket.  
  
"Thanks," she said, but when she began to bend to put them on her feet she cried out in pain.  
  
The Doctor knelt before her. "Allow me."  
  
Tegan looked back at the adjoining wall. "I guess all my groans are good -- it sounds like you're really having a grand time in here with me," she said ruefully.  
  
The Doctor scowled at her comment; it was anything but humorous to him. Without responding, he placed the left stocking over her foot; her toes felt like ice. "Where are your boots?" he asked as he wriggled the stretchy fabric toward her ankle.  
  
"I think Vandak took them. I didn't have them on when I woke up in the other building. I wish I had-- they made a good weapon out there."  
  
The Doctor glanced up at her. "I rather imagine they did. Ah, there we go." He gestured with both hands toward her knees, where the tights rested.  
  
"Thanks," Tegan said shortly, standing with a grimace.  
  
The Doctor turned away politely as she managed to pull the stockings up toward her waist. When she had finished, he wrapped his cape around her, saying, "We'll go out through a door just down the hall. Once we get outside, we'll have to find the wagon in which they brought the molybdenitic rock here. We'll need to move quickly. Can you manage?"  
  
She nodded. "Whatever it takes to get out of here."  
  
"Good. When we return to the TARDIS, I'll treat your ribs properly; the pain will diminish immediately."  
  
Tegan still held a hand to her side. As the Doctor stepped toward the door, several more groans were audible through the wall. Tegan also heard a low whimper of pain.  
  
"Doctor," Tegan said, standing still, "we have to help them."  
  
Already preoccupied with the task ahead, the Doctor absently asked, "Who?" His senses were focused on the door and the hallway outside.  
  
"The women. We can't just leave them here like this."  
  
"Tegan, it's not possible--" he began, but she continued.  
  
"They're kept like animals, just waiting for the men to come for them. They have no choice, and you've seen what happens to anyone who resists." She pointed toward her swollen lip. "It's not right."  
  
The Doctor stepped toward her. "Tegan, I know that this is difficult for you to accept. But we cannot interfere in the development of this society. Our goal now is to find and remove the rocks and return to the TARDIS as quickly as possible. We haven't time to waste."  
  
"But the women don't even get to raise their own babies--"  
  
"We can discuss this further once we've made it back to the TARDIS. At the moment we need to focus our efforts on getting away."  
  
Tegan took a few steps toward the doorway then paused. "But Doctor, what if we were meant to be here, to help these women?"  
  
The Doctor stood with his hand on the door. "What?"  
  
"What if the malfunction of the cylinders and the need for molybdenum were just a way to get us here? How do you know that's not what happened?"  
  
The Doctor seemed to sigh. "Tegan, our arrival here was purely chance. You must believe that. Now we really haven't any more time to discuss this. Come."  
  
He opened the door and stepped out into the hall, taking Tegan's wrist as he did. "Quiet," he said firmly.  
  
They walked quickly toward the heavy door. The Doctor lifted the wooden bar and swung the door open. He leaned out into the frigid air then pulled Tegan forward. They stepped outside into the dusk.  
  
"I saw the wagon pass in front of the building," the Doctor said, looking about as he spoke. "We'll have to find out where it's been left."  
  
Tegan hesitated near the door. The cold had permeated her immediately, and her ribs throbbed beneath the snug bandage; however, the discomfort that kept her from moving stemmed from her mind. She felt that something had to be done for the Aseylian women, despite the Doctor's protestations.  
  
"We need to go," the Time Lord urged, taking her arm again.  
  
"It's not right--"  
  
"Tegan," the Doctor's voice contained growing perturbation, "I don't disagree with you. But allowing yourself to come to further harm over this isn't right, either. Come on."  
  
Tegan stepped forward; it was difficult to argue with the Doctor's logic and her aching ribs. They walked around the building, keeping vigilant for other villagers. Lights began to glow through cracks in the buildings, and smells of cooking drifted through the air. The village grounds appeared quiet.  
  
Peeking around the corner of the public house, the Doctor saw that the cart was gone. However, he could see the tracks and followed them with this eyes to the far edge of the wall. He could not discern the wagon in the growing darkness, though.  
  
"This way," he said, moving back toward the rear of the building. He planned to go behind the houses where there was less chance of being seen.  
  
He and Tegan had just walked past the back door of the public house when light flooded the ground at their feet. The Doctor stepped back quickly, wrapping his arm around Tegan's waist and pulling her with him. She gasped in pain; he had momentarily forgotten her injury. He felt her legs buckle, but he continued his movement until they were behind the building. He reached up to cover her mouth with his hand, afraid that she might cry out again.  
  
They stood still, then, Tegan fighting against the surge of pain the Doctor's arm had brought. She could focus on little else; she closed her eyes and leaned into the Time Lord.  
  
Voices passed within a few feet of them. Light from a candle fell across their feet, but they remained immobile. Two men walked past them, apparently heading for their homes. One held a woman by the arm; she stumbled behind him. As Teagan's vision cleared, she realized that it was Elara.  
  
The Doctor's hand remained over her mouth. She moved her head, but the Doctor bent his chin toward her ear and whispered, "Keep quiet."  
  
Tegan relented as the men and Elara passed out of sight. The Doctor lowered his hand then took her shoulders gently and bent to look at her face. "Are you all right?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
She nodded slowly; her ribs were still terribly painful.  
  
"Tegan, I'm sorry-- I shouldn't have grabbed you like that."  
  
"No," she said huskily, "you shouldn't have."  
  
"It was just that I didn't want those men to catch sight of you."  
  
It was too dark for her to see his eyes clearly, but she felt that he watched her with deep sincerity.  
  
"I know," she said quietly. "I just wish you could say the same for the other women."  
  
She heard him sigh before saying, "Let's find that cart." He took her arm lightly and walked toward the next house.  
  
As they passed several dwellings, Tegan heard various sounds from within. In one home a baby's cries met her ears, while in another a man spoke harshly as dishes seemed to clatter to the ground. Soon they reached the wall, where they found the cart. The twilight had faded, and darkness surrounded them. The Doctor reached into the wagon, feeling about with his hand. He climbed up onto the wheel then leaned inside, withdrawing his flashlight as he did. He shone the beam into the bed and said, "I was afraid this would happen."  
  
"What?" Tegan asked. She leaned against the wall with her arm around her ribs. She felt inexpressibly tired.  
  
"They've taken the rocks."  
  
"What do you mean?" Her voice was still lethargic.  
  
"The rocks aren't here any more. The villagers have taken them somewhere else."  
  
"Where?" asked Tegan.  
  
"Unfortunately," the Doctor replied, hopping down from the cart as he switched off the torch, "I don't know."  
  
"Where would they put them? What do they use them for?"  
  
The Doctor looked around at the buildings; all appeared similar in size and shape. "I'm not entirely sure. This culture would have no need for molybdenum in its elemental form. They've barely mastered the use of iron for simply weaponry and utensils."  
  
"So what else could they use the rocks for?"  
  
"That's a good question, Tegan-- one which we will have to answer before we can obtain the molybdenite." He stepped toward her; she still allowed the wall to support her slumping body.  
  
"We'll need to check each of the buildings," the Doctor said. "They probably have one devoted to storage."  
  
Tegan nodded tiredly. "All right." She leaned forward with a small grunt. He put an arm around her shoulders to help her move toward the wagon.  
  
"I think, however," the Doctor began, "that I should return you to the TARDIS first."  
  
"I'm all right." Her voice was less than convincing.  
  
The Doctor shook his head slightly. "No, Tegan, you're really not." His tone was somber, but with more cheer he added, "However, I can remedy that quite easily once we're back in the TARDIS."  
  
"But Doctor, then you'll have to come all the way back here, unless you can move the TARDIS closer."  
  
"No, I can't risk the Aseylians seeing the old girl, and I'm not entirely certain she'd make it here in her current state."  
  
Tegan was quiet for a moment, thinking. "How long is the night here?"  
  
The Doctor considered this as he recalled the information he had read about the planet. "Just short of five hours, I believe."  
  
"By the time you got back here, you'd barely have any darkness left. Wouldn't it be hard to search for the ore in the daylight? You really couldn't keep from being seen."  
  
"That's a good point. However, you're in pain, and the sooner we return to the TARDIS, the sooner I can alleviate your discomfort."  
  
"I'm okay now," Tegan said with forced energy. "Let's just find the ore while we're here. I can hold out for a little longer."  
  
The Doctor smiled. "That's my brave Tegan. Come on, then."  
  
They walked quietly past several buildings, listening near the walls of each and peeking through the crevices to catch glimpses of the interiors. All of the structures were living quarters. In one they saw a woman with a small baby; Tegan recalled bitterly that this child would be raised by someone other than his mother. The other dwellings contained men, a few of whom had women with them. It seemed that most of the public house group had retired to their homes.  
  
Past the houses, Tegan and the Doctor saw a low building with larger gaps in the walls. It was dark inside. They crept forward, listening for sounds of human voices. They could hear breathing, and strong, musky odors tickled their noses.  
  
The sound of a snort from inside startled Tegan, but the Doctor said, "I think this is a stable."  
  
He stepped through the doorway; Tegan followed. The building was completely dark, and Tegan could see nothing. However, the smells were more pungent, and something large could be heard moving about. Tegan blinked when the Doctor's flashlight illuminated a small area in front of her.  
  
She saw a huge, shaggy animal in a stall. Its dark eyes shone in the light, and its head moved leisurely upward to look at the intruders. It snorted again. The Doctor reached up to the tangle of hair above its forehead and patted it.  
  
"We meet again," he said to the hairy beast. "Can you tell us where the ore has been taken? Hmm, I thought not."  
  
"Doctor," Tegan said, looking around, "maybe it's in here."  
  
The Doctor shone the light around the stable. There were several stalls and a few stacks of dried grass, but there was no evidence of the ore. In the far stall, though, they saw another animal. It had remained quiet, apparently undisturbed by the visitors. As the beam of light passed over its face, Tegan gasped.  
  
"What is that?" she asked.  
  
The Doctor had barely glanced at the creature. His attention had been focused on signs of the ore. He trained the light on the animal, then stepped toward it. "Hello!" he said. "You certainly don't belong here."  
  
Tegan could see the animal more clearly now. It was taller than the Doctor and broad across the back. It had dense, matted hair, similar to the other creature's, but its face was long and thick, ending in an odd, snout-like appendage. The feature that had elicited Tegan's gasp, however, was the peculiar ridge across its wide nose. The ridge was corrugated and covered with large pores. Coarse hairs were interspersed among the pores, and these seemed to move about independently, appearing almost like spidery legs.  
  
The Doctor stood before the animal without speaking for several seconds, then he rested his hand on its snout. It blinked its large, calm eyes at him.  
  
"What is it?" Tegan asked again.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure," the Doctor responded, moving the beam toward the creature's feet. "Hmm. It's an ungulate, and the nasal ridge is consistent with the chryrhineae species found in the Pnoruelean group of planets."  
  
"And I have a feeling you're going to tell me that we're not in that group," said Tegan.  
  
"No, Tegan, we're not. So the question is, how did this animal get here?"  
  
"It must have been brought here." Tegan leaned against the stall.  
  
"Yes, of course." The Doctor's tone was slightly impatient. "But by whom?"  
  
He lowered the beam of light then switched it off. "The molybdenite isn't here. There aren't even any tracks from the cart."  
  
"What does that have to do with this?" Tegan gestured toward the odd animal. It breathed a soft stream of warm air onto her shoulders.  
  
It was difficult to see the Doctor in the darkness. Tegan could only discern his silhouette, but she knew that he had put a hand to his chin and bent his head slightly in thought.  
  
"I believe that the Aseylians' removal of the molybdenite and the presence of this animal are related."  
  
"How?" Tegan asked wearily.  
  
"Don't you see, Tegan?" She felt the air in front of her stir as his hand moved in gesture. "There is an animal that doesn't belong here, and there is an ore being mined that cannot be used here. It's too much of a coincidence; the two anomalies must be connected."  
  
"Do you know how?"  
  
"No, not yet, but I plan to find out." The Doctor moved beside her, and she felt his hand against her back. "We have some more exploring to do." He guided her out of the stable.  
  
They crept past other houses and found a storage shed containing grain, but there was no sign of a building which stored the ore in the village. They returned to the stable, where Tegan sat on a rough bench with her back against the stall wall. The Doctor paced the length of the room several times, thinking. Pale moonlight made him a gray shadow before her.  
  
After his fourth pass by her, Tegan said, "So what do we do now? We can't find the ore, but we can't leave the planet without it."  
  
"It must be here," the Doctor muttered; Tegan was not sure whether he had heard her.  
  
"Maybe it's in one of the houses," she suggested.  
  
The Doctor ceased his steps and stood before her, nodding. "It's possible. Yes, in fact it's quite likely. I didn't see the cart leave the village; there's only one entrance, and the cart was loaded when it arrived. You're right, Tegan, it must still be within these walls."  
  
Tegan sighed. "That's good, I guess, but we can't very well go knocking at the doors asking if there's a pile of ore inside."  
  
"No, of course not. And without windows in the houses, it's difficult to see what may be hidden inside. Perhaps if we looked through the cracks in the walls we could catch a glimpse--"  
  
"That would take hours." Tegan interjected. "There are dozens of houses. And once the villagers go to sleep, there won't even be lights inside."  
  
The Doctor began pacing again. "Someone must know where it's hidden," he said.  
  
Tegan thought for a moment. "I might know who that is."  
  
The Doctor's feet stopped. "Yes?"  
  
"The women go into a lot of different houses. Elara, one of the women I waited with, told me that if a man is pleased with her, he'll take the woman to stay with him for a while. Between her and the other women, they've probably been in most of the homes-- except for the one where the children are kept." Her voice grew harsh as she finished.  
  
The Doctor sat down beside her, nodding. "Good thinking, Tegan. Tell me what else you know about the living arrangements."  
  
She closed her eyes as she spoke. "Elara said that the young women live together; the men each have their own home. Women who are pregnant or who have just given birth stay with each other, I think, and the children live with the old women."  
  
"So Elara has probably seen most of the homes, or has talked with women who have." The Doctor's voice was hopeful, but Tegan interpreted his tone differently.  
  
"You don't have to sound so happy about it," she said with some acerbity. "These women don't even get to be with their own children, and they get passed around from man to man like-- like---" Her voice had begun to tremble as she recalled Vandak's hand hitting her face and the terror she had felt thinking that she would have to allow him to touch her body.  
  
The Doctor wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It won't always be like that here," he said in a gentler tone. "This society will evolve into a more egalitarian and humane one."  
  
"When? In five hundred or a thousand years? How will that help Elara and the others, and their daughters and granddaughters?"  
  
"It won't," he responded honestly. "But the future will be better, I promise you."  
  
Tegan was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Although she was not feeling particularly warmly toward the Doctor, she leaned into him; she needed his support. She felt his arm tighten slightly around her.  
  
"Are you in pain?" he asked with concern, tilting his head to look at her in the dim light.  
  
She shook her head. "No more than before. I'm just tired."  
  
He nodded. "Then rest for a while."  
  
She wanted to try again to convince him that helping the Aseylian women was necessary and was surely their intended purpose in finding their way here. But her eyelids were so heavy, and her mind grew increasingly dull. Within a minute she had fallen asleep.  
  
----------------  
  
The Doctor sat quietly with Tegan against his shoulder for some time. He could see that she slept heavily; he was glad that she had found some relief from the pain that he knew she was suffering. However, after more than an hour had passed, he shifted and spoke her name softly next to her ear.  
  
"Tegan. Wake up," he urged mildly. She did not stir from her deep slumber, so he rested his hand against her cheek and rubbed his thumb over her skin. "Come on, Tegan."  
  
Her eyes moved beneath her closed lids, and she jerked, mumbling unintelligible words. Her quiet rest seemed suddenly plagued by dreams. He saw her brow crease in the moonlight, and she twisted away from him, falling to the side before he clasped her shoulders. Her eyes opened, and she gasped in pain.  
  
The Doctor righted her, saying, "Don't be frightened, Tegan. You're safe here." He was fairly certain he knew the content of her dream.  
  
She looked at him, struggling to see in the wan light before her eyes adjusted adequately. "Where--" she began.  
  
"We're still in the stable, in the village." He spoke calmly and leaned forward so that his face was directly before her.  
  
"Was I sleeping?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Yes. But I need your help now."  
  
She nodded then grimaced slightly as she attempted to sit up straighter. She curled an arm around her ribs.  
  
"How are you feeling?" the Doctor asked.  
  
She shrugged. "Like a person with three broken ribs. So, what do you need me to do?"  
  
The Time Lord smiled briefly in appreciation of her mettle. "I need you to help me talk to Elara. She's met you, so I think that you can convince her to speak with us."  
  
"All right." She yawned and rubbed a hand across her eyes.  
  
"We'll soon be back at the TARDIS, and you can rest. But, as you pointed out earlier, I think that we need to find the molybdenite while it's still dark out. We should leave the village before daybreak, and at this point we only have two hours left."  
  
Tegan nodded and stood, biting her lip with the effort. "Let's go, then."  
  
"I saw the direction in which she and the two men went; I've noted that there are only two possible dwellings in which she could be," the Doctor explained as they left the stable.  
  
"How are we going to get her outside?" asked Tegan. "She's probably with that barbarian who took her."  
  
"I'm sure we'll think of something," the Doctor responded brightly.  
  
When they reached the first of the two possible houses, the Doctor peered through the cracks in the walls carefully. He listened attentively at each small opening, then returned to Tegan, who stood several yards away huddled in his cape.  
  
"There's only one person in there," he said softly. "She must be in the other house."  
  
They walked the short distance to the second structure. Once again the Doctor inspected the crevices and pressed his ear against them. After several minutes he stood and walked to Tegan.  
  
"She's in here," he said. "And I think we've had a bit of good luck. The man is in one room, and she's in the other. He's sleeping quite soundly, but she's fitful."  
  
"Oh," Tegan said derisively, "that is lucky-- lucky her."  
  
"Tegan, that's not what I meant, which I think you know. We should be able to wake her easily. Come on." He took her arm lightly and led her to the side wall of the house. "Say her name. See if that will rouse her."  
  
Tegan bent forward then hissed through her teeth. "Damn ribs," she said, "and damn brute."  
  
"Just bend your knees and lower yourself that way," the Doctor suggested, helping her sink toward the ground.  
  
"She's right next to this wall," the Doctor said. "Listen. Can you hear her breathing?"  
  
Tegan rested her head against the boards. "She's moving around on the bed," she said. "Elara!" Her voice was a loud whisper.  
  
The movements from within ceased. Tegan spoke again. "Elara. It's Tegan. I have to talk to you."  
  
There was no response. Tegan looked at the Doctor; he nodded to indicate that she should continue her efforts.  
  
"It's very important," she persisted softly. "Please, will you talk to me?"  
  
"What-- what do you want?" came a tenuous voice from inside.  
  
"Have her come out," the Doctor whispered, "so that she won't wake the man."  
  
"Elara, I need your help. Can you come out here?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Elara asked.  
  
"I just need you to help me. Please, come out."  
  
There was a slight rustling, then silence from the room. Tegan looked up at the Doctor. "What if she's gone to tell him?" Tegan asked.  
  
The Doctor helped her to stand. "Perhaps you should return to the stable," he said, already moving his body in front of her.  
  
They heard the door open and shut softly. The Doctor focused his senses on the interior of the house. He heard only a rattling snore.  
  
"It's all right, Tegan. He's still in there sleeping."  
  
Elara appeared by the edge of the building. She was pale in the moonlight, and her hair, so carefully braided before, was loose and unkempt about her face. Her eyes were wide and cautious.  
  
Tegan extended her hand and grasped the young woman's wrist. "Thank you for coming out," she said.  
  
Elara's gaze briefly swept over the Doctor, then she looked away. "He wants me?" she asked, although her inflection barely indicated the interrogative.  
  
Tegan looked at the Doctor. "What?" she asked, then, with sudden understanding said, "No, Elara. I didn't ask you to come out here for that. I just want to talk to you. He won't hurt you."  
  
The Doctor quietly stepped aside as Tegan led Elara toward the stable. The Aseylian glanced back toward the house, hesitating in her steps.  
  
"He'll be angry if he wakes and I'm not there," she said.  
  
"I won't keep you long," Tegan assured her. "But we can't talk here. Someone might hear us."  
  
They walked briskly to the stable, Tegan urging Elara in her slower steps. Once inside, Tegan said, "You've been in a lot of the houses, haven't you?"  
  
Elara nodded. "Most, but not all."  
  
"But the other women-- between all of you, you've probably been in every building in the village, right?"  
  
"No. We haven't been in the house with the children. Only the old women can go in there."  
  
Tegan scowled. "Have you been in the house with the babies?"  
  
Elara's eyes moved downward. "Yes."  
  
"How many times?"  
  
"Two."  
  
Tegan met the Doctor's eyes, but he shook his head slightly. "Tegan, this is not the time," he said softly.  
  
"But Doctor, she didn't even get to--"  
  
He stepped in front of Tegan to face Elara. The Aseylian cringed back involuntarily and averted her gaze.  
  
"Elara," he said gently, "I won't harm you. All I want from you is some information."  
  
She kept her eyes on the floor.  
  
"Do you know where the men put the rocks they bring in from the caves?" he asked.  
  
She shifted her weight but did not respond.  
  
Tegan took her hand. "Please, Elara, if you know, tell us. It's very important."  
  
Elara looked up at Tegan. "I can't speak of it."  
  
"But we have to know--" Tegan began; however, the Doctor interrupted her.  
  
"Elara," he said, his voice firm now. "You must answer me. Where are the rocks kept?"  
  
Elara seemed to shrink into herself, but in a whisper she responded, "In Gorrob's house."  
  
"Of course!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Where else would they be? And which house is that?" the Doctor pressed, his voice still containing a rough edge.  
  
"It is two houses from the place where we stayed." She glanced at Tegan.  
  
"In between that building and the one where Vandak took us?" asked Tegan.  
  
Elara nodded.  
  
"Thank you," the Doctor said. His tone was soft now. "You have been a great help to us. You may go back now. But Elara," his voice shifted again, "you must not tell anyone that you've spoken with us. Do you understand?"  
  
She whispered, "Yes," then hurried away.  
  
As soon as Elara was gone, Tegan whirled on the Doctor. "That was cruel!" she spat at him. "Even for you, Doctor. Don't you have any understanding of human feelings at all? To use her fear of men to get her to talk--"  
  
The Doctor's expression was momentarily contrite. "I regret that I had to do that."  
  
"Regret? Well, that's awfully nice of you." Tegan was still fuming.  
  
"Tegan," the Doctor said tiredly, "she wouldn't have told you anything. She had been instructed by the men not to discuss the ore; that was clear. But her upbringing has also taught her that she must obey men. My questioning her was the only way she was going to give us the information we needed."  
  
"Maybe, but it was still nasty and unkind." Tegan folded her arms over her chest and turned away. "As if she hasn't suffered enough in her life -- being used heartlessly by men, then bearing their children only to be torn away from them. You could at least have asked her nicely."  
  
She felt the Doctor move toward her. "I'm afraid that she wouldn't have responded to that. I know that her life hasn't been easy, but remember, it's all she knows. She and the other women have never considered any other way. I'll remind you again that I do not condone the way women are treated here; I find it reprehensible. But it is not within my power to change it. Do you think it was easy for me to talk to Elara like that?"  
  
Tegan turned toward him. "It sounded like it was."  
  
He shook his head. "You're wrong about that."  
  
Neither spoke for several seconds. Finally, Tegan said, "But you still won't help her."  
  
"Tegan, please remember that won't and can't are not semantically synonymous. I can't help her; I would if I were permitted to. Now, we know where to find the molybdenite. I suggest that we get it and leave here while it's still dark. We really don't have any more time to delay."  
  
"Fine," Tegan said tersely, "let's go. The sooner we get out of here, the better."  
  
As they passed the odd animal, the Doctor paused. "Perhaps seeing where and how the ore is stored will give us some idea about its use, and some clue about how this fellow got here."  
  
"Does it really matter?" Tegan asked wearily.  
  
"It might. If this animal was brought here by someone hoping to use the molybdenite, there is a question about to what use the element will be put."  
  
"What else is it good for besides grease?" Tegan's curiosity was triflingly piqued.  
  
"A number of things, but missile casings and building material for ships needing resistance from intense heat have been the primary uses historically and throughout the galaxies."  
  
"Like the ships used by the Eternals?"  
  
The Doctor nodded. "Quite possibly. I wouldn't be surprised if some of the hulls contained the element."  
  
"What do you know about the people who live in the system where this animal came from?" Tegan asked.  
  
"A bit too little and a bit too much."  
  
Tegan gave him an inquisitive look, but instead he said, "I think you should remain here. I'll get the ore from Gorrob's house."  
  
"But you might need my help-- to keep watch or something. And you don't know the building I was in, do you? How will you be able to tell which one is his house?"  
  
The Doctor saw a flash of fear in her eyes. He realized that she dreaded being left alone; there was always a chance that one of the men would find her. He could see, too, that she was exhausted, and he knew that she was still in pain.  
  
"Which house is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's the third one from the public house, on your right if you were entering through the door," Tegan responded.  
  
He nodded and said, "You'll be safe here-- safer than at Gorrob's house. I can't imagine that anyone will come to the stable in the middle of the night."  
  
Tegan hesitated in her response. She seemed to weigh her options for several seconds. "All right," she said slowly, the thought of facing Gorrob convincing her to remain where she was.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can," the Doctor told her. He turned to walk away, but he stopped and pivoted around toward Tegan. He bent and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Brave heart. In a few hours this will all just seem like a bad dream."  
  
She nodded morosely as he walked out of the stable, her heart beating faster with the fading sound of his footsteps. 


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
Gorrob's house was dark and still. The Doctor crept quietly around the building, listening for any signs of movement or stirring from within, but he heard nothing. Possibly Gorrob slept soundly, or perhaps he had remained at the public house for the night. The Doctor looked through the cracks in the walls, but he could see little. Scanning the area carefully, he walked with muted steps toward the door.  
  
He hoped that the door was not barred from within, although he doubted that these villagers would feel a need for protection; they did not appear to have any enemies. He gave the door a slight push, and it swung inward an inch or so with a creak. The Doctor grasped the edge of the door to prevent further sounds. He stood immobile, listening again for any noises inside. After several minutes, he moved the door gradually, slowly, and soundlessly until there was a space wide enough to permit his entry.  
  
Once inside, he looked around, squinting in the darkness in attempt to make out his surroundings. He saw a faint glow and realized that there were a few embers still smoldering in the fireplace. He padded toward it and felt about until his hand touched a piece of wood. He set this on the ashes and waited for it to ignite. Once it did, the room was lit sufficiently for him to see a table with a bench, a rough shelf with a few jugs and iron pots upon it, and a stack of logs by the fireplace. There was little else in the room, save several spears resting against the wall by the door.  
  
He saw an open doorway to his left; he assumed that this lead to the room where Gorrob slept. On the other hand, it might be the place in which the ore was stored. However, he did not see any other doorways or areas where a quantity of rock could be left. Moving as silently as he could, he walked toward the doorway and peered inside.  
  
The firelight provided little illumination, but he could see an outline that appeared to be a bed, and he heard deep, slumbering breathing. A sour smell of alcohol wrinkled his nose. Gorrob was likely asleep for the entire night. The Doctor stood for some time then withdrew his flashlight. Holding his hand over the lens and pointing it toward the ground, he switched on the light. Gorrob's breathing did not change, so the Doctor moved the light around the floor of the room.  
  
The corners were empty, as was the perimeter near the walls. Shaking his head, the Doctor shifted the beam toward the bed. Like the bed on which he had lain Tegan, Gorrob's was a heavy piece of skin stretched over four posts. It sat up several feet off of the floor. As the light swept under the bed, the Doctor caught his breath. Beneath Gorrob lay a substantial quantity of ore. It looked as though the entire wagonload had been put under his bed.  
  
The Doctor switched off the light and knelt, then crept forward on his hands and knees. He was only a foot from the bed when a noise from outside startled him. He heard angry shouting, but he could not make out the words. He froze for a moment then began to stand. However, pounding on the outer door of the house changed his plans.  
  
As Gorrob sat up in his bed and blinked, the Doctor flattened his body against the floor and rolled under the bed. There was little space, and the rocks pressed into his back, but he remained silent.  
  
"Gorrob!" a voice bellowed in between the pounding blows at the door.  
  
The Doctor heard Gorrob move; he hoped that he was far enough under the bed to prevent the man from stepping on him.  
  
"What?" Gorrob shouted.  
  
The outer door was pushed open and banged against the wall. "She's gone," a voice slurred. The Doctor recognized it as Vandak. He sounded quite inebriated, and judging from the noises in the adjacent room, the Time Lord guessed that the man was stumbling.  
  
Gorrob stood; his feet missed the Doctor by inches. "What're you talking about?" he grumbled, his voice still thick with sleep.  
  
Vandak stormed into the room; his huge silhouette was visible in the doorway. "The woman-- the one I want. She's gone."  
  
"Dock Turr took her to the back," Gorrob said sleepily.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I got tired of waiting, an' I went to get her. She's gone, and he is, too."  
  
Gorrob seemed to consider this information for several seconds. The Doctor did not dare draw a breath; he only hoped that neither man would light a candle and glance downward. Finally Gorrob spoke.  
  
"Do you think he took her?"  
  
Vandak growled, "Yeah. But she's mine-- I'm gonna have her. He can't take her away."  
  
"Where'd they go?" Gorrob asked.  
  
Vandak shook his huge head. "I dunno. But I knew we couldn't trust Dock Turr. You shouldn't have brought him here."  
  
"He saved our animal--"  
  
"We'll get more-- they're comin' for the rocks, and they'll bring another one. They promised. You were stupid to bring him here. You should've killed him when you found him."  
  
The Doctor tried to roll back further beneath the bed, but the rocks prevented any significant movement.  
  
"He can't have got too far," Gorrob said, "especially if he had her with him."  
  
Gorrob reached toward the bed. The Doctor raised his hands to his face to block the blow that he felt certain was impending. However, the Aseylian leader merely dragged a cape from the bed and wrapped it around his shoulders.  
  
"C'mon," he said brusquely, striding through the doorway, "we'll find them."  
  
"You kill him-- I'm taking her." Vandak stormed off behind Gorrob.  
  
The Doctor slid out from under the bed the moment he heard the door slam shut. He gathered a dozen or so large pieces of ore and wrapped them in an animal skin, then he hurried to the door. He listened to determine the direction in which the men were heading; their voices trailed off toward the building where he thought Tegan and the other women had been kept. Fortunately the stable lay in the opposite direction. He slipped out of the door and sprinted toward his friend.  
  
---------------  
  
Tegan had found the strange animal oddly comforting in the darkness of the stable. It stood patiently near the bench where she sat. Its body radiated heat, which prevented her from shivering in the pre-dawn chill. The animal, despite its grotesque appearance, seemed quite placid.  
  
Tegan had felt apprehensive in the moments after the Doctor had left her. She had rarely felt so vulnerable. If anyone were to come into the stable, she had no weapon or other means of protection. She saw a large wooden pitchfork near the stall where she sat; she reached for it and ran her fingers over the prongs. They were dull, and the implement was made of a surprisingly light wood. With a sigh she dropped the pitchfork to the ground next to her feet.  
  
A slight rustling from across the stable caused her to draw in a sharp breath. After a moment she realized that it was only the other animal shifting in its stall. Still, she murmured, "Come on, Doctor. Hurry up."  
  
A short while later, Tegan heard voices. She could not make out the words, but someone was shouting angrily. Her heart began to pound; at least one man was awake and moving about the village. He might come to the stable for the animals. She stood abruptly, crying out softly at the pain this sudden motion brought to her ribs. One of the animals snorted, and Tegan jumped at the noise.  
  
She looked around, her eyes straining against the darkness. She took a few steps toward the door, but she wondered where she could hide if she left the stable. She didn't dare go inside any of the buildings, and there did not seem to be any other structures in which she could conceal herself. Grabbing the pitchfork, she retreated to the back of the stable, crouching at the edge of one of the stalls.  
  
When she heard hurried footsteps approaching the building, she clutched her flimsy weapon in shaking hands. Someone entered the stable, feet crunching over the dried hay on the ground. The Doctor's step was light; Tegan was certain that she would recognize it. The person walking around only feet away from her trod heavily. As the footsteps grew nearer, she shrank back in terror.  
  
In a moment the man was directly in front of her. She did not breathe. When the figure bent toward her, she thrust the pitchfork at him.  
  
"Ow! Really, Tegan, that's no way to greet a friend!" The Doctor's voice was perhaps the best thing she had ever heard.  
  
"Doctor!" she exclaimed, dropping the pitchfork. "I didn't think it was you. You sounded so heavy."  
  
"Yes. That would be the sack of molybdenite that I've brought with me."  
  
She struggled to stand. His hands grasped her arms gently yet securely, and he lifted her upward. When she was fully upright, the Doctor released her. However, Tegan's legs seemed to turn to liquid beneath her, and she began to sink down.  
  
She felt the Doctor slip his arm around her shoulders to provide her with some support until she steadied herself.  
  
"Tegan," he said softly, "you're shaking."  
  
"It's--" her teeth were chattering, "it's cold-- in here."  
  
He wrapped both arms around her and drew her into his chest. "It's all right," he said simply.  
  
She leaned against him quietly for perhaps half a minute until she heard shouting again.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Can you walk now?"  
  
She nodded and backed away from him slightly. Her legs felt more solid, and she no longer trembled.  
  
"Good," he said. "I'm afraid that we haven't much time. It seems that Vandak and Gorrob are searching for us as we speak."  
  
"They found out that we left the public house?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How?"  
  
The Doctor hesitated. "It's not important, Tegan."  
  
"Cripes," she said flatly. "He came for me, didn't he?"  
  
"It doesn't matter now. The important thing is that we have the molybdenite we need, so we can leave and return to the TARDIS."  
  
"But they're looking for us--"  
  
"They're across the village right now, and it's still dark out. We can climb over the wall directly behind us and slip away without being seen."  
  
"Doctor, the wall is over two meters high. I don't think I can get over it." The effort required to stand had left her ribs throbbing.  
  
"You may not have to climb over it," he responded.  
  
"Why not? Are you going to toss me over like a giant cricket ball?" she asked dryly.  
  
"Tegan, you overestimate my throwing skills. No, I believe that we can enlist our friend here to assist us." The Doctor gestured toward the alien animal.  
  
The shouting seemed louder; the men were getting closer.  
  
"Come along," the Doctor said. Tegan was not sure whether he spoke to her or to the animal.  
  
He led the creature from its stall and out the door. Tegan followed behind, somewhat surprised that this beast was so docile. It walked next to the Doctor like a massive canine companion. Across the village, Tegan saw lights, and the angry voices had not diminished.  
  
The Doctor took the animal behind the stable and led it to the wall. He stopped and placed his hands on its face. He seemed to look at it quite intently for several seconds. Then, to Tegan's surprise, it bent its legs and sank down on its knees in front of her.  
  
"There you are," the Doctor said. "He will gladly lift you up to the top of the wall."  
  
"How did you do that?" Tegan asked, still somewhat astonished.  
  
"I'll explain later." He was already guiding her toward the creature. "Now, when you get to the top of the wall, just sit there until I join you. I'll help you get down on the other side."  
  
Tegan had begun to lift her leg over the animal's neck when she heard the scream. She froze. It was followed by several furious shouts. The voice was so loud that Tegan could make out the words "tell me" and "where is she?" A second scream, definitely female, brought tears to Tegan's eyes.  
  
She stepped away from the animal and toward the Doctor. "Someone's being hurt," she said anxiously.  
  
The Doctor had turned to the direction from which the noises came. He did not respond to her.  
  
"Doctor!" she said again, reaching for his shoulder.  
  
When he turned his head to her, she saw abject sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. "What do you know?"  
  
He spoke slowly; his voice was husky. "It's Elara. Vandak believes that she knows where you are."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
He nodded. "My hearing is more acute than yours."  
  
Tegan's hands had clenched into fists. "Doctor," she said firmly, "interference with a culture is one thing. Saving a person who's being hurt because of us is something else completely."  
  
"Yes," he said sadly, "I'm afraid that this time you are entirely correct."  
  
A third scream caused the Doctor to wince visibly.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Tegan asked. "We have to help her-- and we have to do it now. My God, Doctor, he could kill her."  
  
He remained still, listening for several seconds before speaking. Tegan could still hear the shouting, but she could not make out the words.  
  
Finally, the Doctor said, "Vandak has left her. She told him that you and I were in the stable. Come-- now."  
  
He took her hand and pulled her aside, then he nodded to the animal. It rose to its full height and lumbered toward the Doctor. He touched its forehead; it turned and began walking away.  
  
"I've sent him to the stable to create a distraction. He'll give us a few minutes in which to get away."  
  
"But what about Elara?" Tegan cried. "We can't just leave her here."  
  
The Doctor was already moving with swift steps, clasping Tegan's wrist in one hand and the pack of ore in the other. The village was still dusky, but she could make out the shapes of the houses more clearly. Dawn was less than thirty minutes away.  
  
"We're going to get her, right?" Tegan asked with growing insistence.  
  
"He's gotten the information he wanted."  
  
"But he could come back-- especially when he finds out that we aren't in the stable. We have to get her."  
  
The Doctor looked back at Tegan. Her face was set in determination, and she kept up with his fast past fearlessly. He knew that each step jarred her ribs, but she seemed momentarily unaware.  
  
"Other men could still be with her," the Doctor said. "There could be a great danger for you--"  
  
"Not as much as for her." The Doctor heard no trace of the fear that had trembled in her voice a few minutes ago. Anger had overtaken her apprehension.  
  
They walked quickly between several houses. A few lights were visible now between cracks in the walls, no doubt due to Vandak's commotion. Doors remained closed, however. As they neared the house where Elara had been, they heard a crash from some distance away.  
  
"And that will be our diversion," the Doctor commented with a slight smile. "Our new friend has managed to knock down a wall or two, I think. Back here, Tegan!"  
  
He stepped fluidly behind the nearest house as several doors opened and a few men came out of their homes. Shouting could be heard from the stable.  
  
The Doctor and Tegan screened themselves in the dark shadow of the building as two men hurried past them. They recognized one as the villager who had taken Elara for the night. They waited for a few moments then ran toward the building which likely housed Elara. The door was open, and they stepped inside. The Doctor set his pack aside as Tegan began to search the dim house.  
  
In a corner near the fireplace she glimpsed a figure crumpled on the ground. "Doctor!" she called, sinking to her knees. She touched the woman's hair; her fingers felt wet.  
  
The Time Lord knelt beside Elara, feeling for a pulse in her wrist.  
  
"That bastard killed her, didn't he?" Tegan asked as hot tears welled in her eyes.  
  
"Sshh," the Doctor responded, bending his head to Elara's chest. "No, she's still alive."  
  
"We have to get her out of here."  
  
Tegan reached for Elara's shoulders, but the Doctor said, "Don't move her yet. You could exacerbate her injuries."  
  
She could see him moving in the gray light, running his hands over the young woman. After a minute or two, he said, "Her shoulder is dislocated, and there is a large swelling above her ear-- she may have a concussion."  
  
"But we can move her?"  
  
"Yes." The Doctor lifted Elara into his arms. "See if you can find some water."  
  
Tegan squinted around the room. Near the door she saw several bags hanging from a peg. She grabbed two of them and hung them around her neck. "Okay," she acknowledged.  
  
"Come on," the Doctor said, already walking toward the door.  
  
Once outside, they rushed toward the gate. They could hear a considerable commotion from the other side of the village; apparently the animal had drawn most of the inhabitants' attention.  
  
"The gate, Tegan," the Doctor urged.  
  
Tegan lifted the heavy bar and swung the gate open, but the Doctor stopped suddenly. "The ore!" he said. "I left it in the house."  
  
"I'll get it." Tegan whirled back, running to the house then dragging the heavy pack behind her as she stumbled back to the gate. The exhaustion and pain which had plagued her earlier were forgotten in her fervor to take Elara away from harm and leave the confines of the village.  
  
The Doctor had stepped through the gate by the time she returned. "Shut it behind us," he said. Tegan obeyed, pulling the heavy wood forward. The bar slipped back into place with a thud.  
  
"Maybe they won't realize that we came out this way," she said, but her voice was nearly drowned out by the howling wind. Once away from the shelter of the walls, the wind assaulted them with its full force.  
  
Tegan hauled the pack toward the Doctor. He stood with Elara in his arms, watching his friend as she struggled forward with the burden.  
  
"Can you manage it?" he shouted to her.  
  
He saw her nod.  
  
"The TARDIS is too far from here; we'll never make it there," he said as she neared him.  
  
"We can't stay out here!" Tegan wailed.  
  
"The caves," he said suddenly. "They're about two kilometers away. Can you make it that far? You'll have to hold the bag up; if you drag it there will be a trail."  
  
Again Tegan nodded. He saw the strength of her resolve in the firm tilt of her chin.  
  
"Put some of the ore into my pockets," he told her. "You can't carry that the entire way."  
  
She removed several pieces of ore and placed them in his coat pockets. She saw his legs shift then straighten. She lifted the pack; it was cumbrous, but she held it with both hands to distribute the weight better.  
  
"Let's go," she said.  
  
They began walking, their pace rapid at first but quickly slowing as each dealt with the weight they carried. Tegan tried to keep the bag in front of her, but several times it swung into her legs, slamming against her shins with considerable force. Twice she stumbled and nearly fell to the ground.  
  
After thirty minutes she was operating on instinct alone. Her entire body felt numb, and her mind focused singularly upon taking just one more step and then another. The Doctor glanced at her often; he could see that she was thoroughly drained, but he knew that stopping was not an option. The caves loomed ahead in clear view.  
  
"It's not much farther," he called to her several times, yet even his strong constitution was beginning to tire from the weight he bore and the force of the wind. He was truly surprised that Tegan remained on her feet; he expected her to collapse at any moment. Human resolve, he considered, could accomplish amazing things.  
  
When the Doctor and Tegan finally stood before the opening to a cave, she appeared unaware that they had reached their destination. Her expression was blank, and her arms appeared locked at a ninety degree angle.  
  
"We're here," the Doctor told her. "Come inside."  
  
He ducked into the tunnel before him then walked several yards until he reached a relatively spacious cavern. He set Elara on the ground.  
  
"All right, Tegan," he said, "you can rest now."  
  
There was no response to his comment. He turned to look around the cavern; Tegan was nowhere in sight.  
  
He hurried back to the cave entrance. She stood there with the pack still dangling from her hands.  
  
"Come on," the Doctor said, taking the pack from her.  
  
"No," she murmured, "I have to hold it until we get there."  
  
"We've arrived." He placed his hand on her back and ushered her forward into the cave.  
  
Once in the cavern, he said, "We'll be safe in here for a while."  
  
Tegan blinked at him several times. "Where are we?" she asked in a languid voice.  
  
"We're in one of the caves. Sit down and rest."  
  
Tegan scowled and looked around. The cave's interior was dim, but several holes in the ceiling permitted some weak early morning light to enter.  
  
"Where's Elara?" Tegan asked, stepping forward.  
  
"She's right over there," the Doctor told her.  
  
"Is she all right?" Tegan stumbled toward the other woman.  
  
Elara lay on the floor. Even in the vague light Tegan could see that she was badly hurt. Her forehead was covered in dried blood, and the side of her face was swollen and bruised. Her arm hung at an odd angle by her side. She was still unconscious.  
  
Tegan dropped to her knees and placed her hand on Elara's cheek. "This happened because of us." She looked up at the Doctor. "You have to help her."  
  
He joined Tegan kneeling next to the injured woman, saying, "I'll do everything that I can." He took the flashlight from his pocket and shone it on Elara's face as he lifted each of her eyelids.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tegan asked, her voice rising.  
  
The Doctor glanced up at his companion. "She's all right, Tegan. There's no sign of concussion."  
  
"So she'll wake up soon?"  
  
The Doctor nodded. "It shouldn't be too much longer." He left the light on and allowed it to reflect off of one of the walls.  
  
Tegan touched the blood on Elara's temple. "We have to clean this up--"  
  
She reached for one of the containers that still hung around her neck and pulled out the stopper. She tilted the bag, and amber liquid fell across her hand.  
  
"Damn it! It's alcohol!" she cried. She fumbled with the second container. Her fingers seemed unwilling to obey her wishes.  
  
The Doctor pulled the container up and over her head then opened it. "This one is water."  
  
Tegan snatched the pouch back from him and poured a small stream over Elara's forehead. Her hand shook, splashing water on the ground.  
  
The Doctor took her hand in his. "Let me take care of this."  
  
"But her arm--"  
  
"A simple dislocation. I'll return the bone to the socket. If she keeps the arm immobile and free from pressure she'll be fine."  
  
"She'll need a sling, right? What can we use? I can take these off--" Tegan's words came out rapidly; she was barely intelligible.  
  
She began to lift her sweater, but the Doctor said, "No, you still need those bandages."  
  
"My tights-- she can use my tights." Now Tegan stood and fumbled with her skirt. Her fingers still refused to cooperate.  
  
"Tegan, sit down, please," the Doctor said, keeping his voice as even as possible.  
  
Elara moaned, and her eyelids fluttered. The Time Lord bent over her. "It's all right," he told her softly, "you're safe."  
  
The Aseylian moaned again, twisting her shoulder and reaching for it with her other hand.  
  
"What's the matter?" Tegan asked anxiously.  
  
"She's regaining consciousness. Her shoulder is going to be extremely painful until the humerus is back in place. I'd better do this now."  
  
Bracing Elara's torso with his knee, he quickly pulled her arm toward his own body. She gasped and jerked, then her eyes closed and she lay still.  
  
The Doctor moved his hand over her shoulder, nodding briefly, then rested his fingers against her wrist. "The circulation appears normal," he said.  
  
Tegan did not respond to his comment. He looked up. His companion sat on the floor with her head against the wall. Like Elara, her eyes were shut. Her tights were twisted slightly around her knees; she had managed to remove them that far before foundering to the ground. The Doctor could see that her chest rose and fell slowly. She had collapsed into sleep.  
  
He used the water and a splash of the alcohol to clean the gash on the side of Elara's head. There was little he could do for the bruises on her cheek. He unwrapped the ore from the skin which had held it then tucked the pelt around Elara. There was nothing else to use for a sling; actually, Tegan's tights would work well. The Doctor moved toward her and pulled the pliable fabric down over her knees and slipped the leggings off of her feet.  
  
"Oh Tegan," he muttered as her legs were exposed to him. Her shins had several large welts on them. He surmised that the pack she carried had swung back against her. When he touched one of the lumps, he found her skin cold. He moved his hands down to her feet; they were absolutely icy, and the soles were cut and bruised deeply.  
  
The Doctor rubbed her feet vigorously between his hands to warm them. He chastised himself for failing to provide her with some sort of footwear to protect her from the frozen ground. Surely he could have found Elara's boots. Tegan did not stir during his ministrations; exhaustion had enveloped her in a deep slumber.  
  
After some time, her skin felt warmer, and the Doctor turned his attention to her hands. They had been exposed to the cold and wind, too. Her fingers were cool, but there were no early signs of frostbite. Despite this, he moved his palms over her hands several times. Satisfied that her extremities were in no danger, he washed the blood from her feet. She roused slightly, but she did not wake. When he had finished, he shifted the cape so that it covered the front of her body, tucking it securely around her feet.  
  
He used the tights to fashion a sling for Elara's arm. Once he had fastened it around her shoulder, he arranged the pelt over her again and sat back against the wall. He, too, was exhausted, but he did not require sleep. He allowed his head to rest against the rock; however, his eyes remained open, watching the two women lying prone before him. 


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
Elara began to wake sometime later. She opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. The Doctor moved to her side, saying, "It's all right."  
  
Her eyes, large and perplexed, met his briefly, then she looked away in fear. "Where am I?" she whispered.  
  
"You're in a cave, some distance from your village."  
  
She did not look at him again; she was obviously frightened by the Doctor.  
  
"Elara," he said, "you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not like the men in your village; I won't hurt you. You may speak to me as you would to a woman."  
  
She seemed to consider this for several seconds, then she asked tentatively, "How did I get here?" Her eyes searched the room for familiar faces. However, from her position on the floor she could see little.  
  
"Tegan and I brought you."  
  
"Why?" She struggled to sit, wincing at the pain this caused her shoulder. She looked down at the make-shift sling.  
  
"We were afraid that Vandak would hurt you further," the Doctor told her. He helped her to sit more comfortably against the wall.  
  
She bent her head and rubbed at her temple with her fingers without responding. She touched her swollen cheek then her arm in the sling.  
  
"Your shoulder was dislocated," the Doctor explained. "It should be fine in a week or so, though you'll still have some pain. The less you move it, the better."  
  
"Did Tegan put this on me?" Elara glanced down again at the sling.  
  
"No, I did."  
  
Elara looked at the Doctor full in the face for the first time. "You tended me?"  
  
He nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Men don't help women. A man has never cared for a woman who's been hurt." Elara's voice was incredulous.  
  
The Doctor thought for a moment before he spoke. "I'm from a different place with different ideas."  
  
Elara said shyly, "Thank you for helping me, but you shouldn't have taken me away from the village."  
  
"We didn't feel that we had a choice. You seemed to be in great danger."  
  
Elara did not acknowledge this comment directly. Instead, she looked around the cavern. Her eyes rested on Tegan. "Is she hurt?" she asked.  
  
"She'll be all right," the Doctor responded. "She's very tired."  
  
Elara nodded and continued her perusal of the cave. When she saw the small pile of ore near the entrance to the cavern, she gasped.  
  
The Doctor followed her gaze. "What's the matter, Elara?"  
  
"Did you bring that here?" Her voice was tremulous.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You took it from Gorrob?"  
  
The Doctor nodded.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that." Elara closed her eyes and raised shaking hands to her face.  
  
The Doctor said, "We need it very badly. We can't leave Aseyla without it."  
  
"He'll come for it," she whispered. "He'll think I helped you to take it, and he'll punish me."  
  
"I won't allow that to happen."  
  
Elara shook her head but did not speak.  
  
"I think you'd better tell me about the ore. What does Gorrob do with it? Why is it so valuable to him?"  
  
Elara was clearly afraid. "I can't talk about it."  
  
"Yes, you can." He put a hand on her uninjured shoulder, keeping his voice gentle. "I can help you and keep you safe, but you must tell me what you know."  
  
"It's forbidden--"  
  
"In your village, yes. But not here."  
  
Still, she did not speak. Finally, the Doctor said, "Elara, I can take you somewhere else. You don't need to return to your village."  
  
She uncovered her face and looked at him. "Where would I go?"  
  
"There are other villages on the planet, aren't there?"  
  
"Yes," she said slowly, "but they're far away."  
  
"I can help you get to one of them."  
  
"It's a long way, and the journey is very difficult--"  
  
"I have a way of traveling that will make it easy. Would you like to go?"  
  
Elara hesitated; to the Doctor it seemed that she had never considered this possibility before. Finally, she said, "I've met a few women from far away. Our men found them and brought them to the village."  
  
"And what did they tell you about their villages?"  
  
"That they were warmer, and there were more plants-- and there was enough food."  
  
"Does that sound like a better life than yours?"  
  
Elara nodded, the realization that a happier existence could await her gradually taking hold.  
  
"I think so, too," said the Doctor.  
  
Tegan muttered something, drawing their attention to her. She still rested against the wall; however, the cloak had slipped from her shoulders and now lay near her waist. Her eyes were closed, but her brow furrowed in discomfort.  
  
The Doctor went to her and moved the cape back up. Elara could not hear what he said to his companion, but his words were soft and seemed soothing. She saw him rest his hand gently on her cheek and brush a strand of hair away from her forehead.  
  
When he returned to Elara, she had an astonished expression on her face. "You act like a woman with her," she said.  
  
The Doctor smiled. "As I told you, my ideas are different from yours. Now, please, you must tell me what you know about the ore. I give you my word that I won't allow any harm to come to you because of it."  
  
Elara swallowed and coughed. The Doctor offered her the water container, from which she took a few small sips. When she spoke finally, her voice quavered.  
  
"The men dig the ore out of these caves," she said.  
  
"Yes, I gathered that. But what use is it to them?"  
  
"The last five winters have been very difficult," she began, apparently shifting to a different topic. "It was colder than before, and the winters were long. There was a very short spring and summer, then the winter began again. We had very few crops-- the fields we had always used wouldn't grow any more. The men had to gather all of the wild plants and grasses that they could to feed our animals, but it wasn't enough. Most of the animals died. We were hungry, too. Some of the men went to other villages far away to try to get food, and they brought back a little, but it wasn't enough, either. It was a very hard time for everyone."  
  
"I can imagine," the Doctor said sympathetically. If only he could teach them basic agricultural principles such as crop rotation... "Please, continue."  
  
"At the beginning of this winter, the men were out hunting. They met two strangers-- two men who were from a very different place. They didn't look like us, or even like you and Tegan."  
  
"What did they look like?" the Doctor inquired.  
  
Elara shook her head. "I don't know. I didn't see them. I only heard some of the men talking about them and saying how strange they were. They had an animal with them-- the one in the stable with the strange nose. They were looking for rocks-- a certain kind of rocks."  
  
"Molybdenite," the Doctor said.  
  
Elara glanced at him; the term seemed familiar to her. "Our men knew where to find the rocks, and they made an agreement with the strangers that they would take them to the rocks and remove them if they would leave the animal for us."  
  
The Doctor nodded in understanding. "And now your men continue to mine the ore, which they will exchange for more animals."  
  
"Yes. The strangers promised food, too."  
  
"Do you know what the strangers use the ore for?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you know when they're returning for the ore that Gorrob has?"  
  
Elara hesitated. "Soon, I think."  
  
"Why is the ore hidden? It seems that your village is well aware of it."  
  
"Sometimes we have visitors, like you. Gorrob thinks that others may want the ore; it could be used to trade for things they need. But we have to get more animals or we'll starve. And the ore that you saw-- that you took-- is the last of it."  
  
With some surprise, the Doctor asked, "Have your men mined all of it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But where is the rest?"  
  
"The strangers have already taken it."  
  
"And they've left you nothing in return?"  
  
"They've let us keep the animal, and they gave the men some grain and grass for it."  
  
The Doctor considered this information for several seconds, then said, "Elara, please try to think carefully. Have you ever heard the men say what the strangers use the ore for?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you certain? It's very important. I know that you've been with different men and in different houses during recent weeks; surely you've heard something."  
  
"We're not supposed to listen to their talk."  
  
"But you're an intelligent woman; I think that sometimes you do listen."  
  
"Intelligent?" Elara asked.  
  
"Yes," responded the Doctor, "you're very intelligent. You have a good mind; try to recall anything that they've said."  
  
Timidly and with some chagrin, Elara said, "A few days ago Vandak told Gorrob that the strangers would be pleased with the ore. They'd have just enough for their weapon, and maybe they'd give us something more than another animal and some food."  
  
The Doctor tapped his chin with a finger. "Hmm, I was afraid of that."  
  
"Afraid?" Elara asked.  
  
"But it's nothing for you to worry about," he added reassuringly.  
  
"There's one more thing," she said with some hesitation. "Vandak asked Gorrob if he knew what ammor-- ammor-docks-light-- I can't remember the word-- but if he knew what it was."  
  
The Doctor sat up very straight. "Ammordoxillite?"  
  
She sighed and rubbed her arm. "Yes, I think that was it. He overheard the strangers talking about it. He thought the weapon had something to do with getting it, but he didn't know what."  
  
The Doctor's voice was overly calm as he said, "You've been very helpful, Elara. Why don't you rest some more?"  
  
She settled back against the wall, but she watched the Doctor for some time. Finally, she said, "They will come after the ore. They have to have all of it."  
  
"Every bit?"  
  
She nodded. "The strangers expect it. Gorrob said that they need it all."  
  
"Well," the Doctor said, "I'm afraid we can't give it back."  
  
"They won't think twice about killing you for it."  
  
"Then we shall have to be certain that they don't find us." He looked around the cavern, then withdrew his flashlight and shone it across the ceiling and walls. "We should be safe here for a while longer. The chances of their coming to this set of caves are quite slim; I should think the probability is less than ten percent, given the dozen or so other rock groupings in range of your village."  
  
"I don't understand. What is probability?" Elara asked drowsily.  
  
"As our friend Tegan would say, 'maths', but you needn't worry about it."  
  
Elara's eyes closed; her efforts had left her ready for sleep.  
  
"Elara," the Doctor said, "please tell me one more thing."  
  
She looked at him sleepily. "Yes?"  
  
"How many cartloads of ore have the men brought to the village in all?"  
  
"This last one was the tenth."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The Doctor stood and continued his examination of the cave walls in the beam of light. He touched various clusters of minerals, tapping at some with the end of the flashlight. After a time he dropped to his knees and ran his hand along the cave floor.  
  
"Oh dear!" he said as he rested his fingers on a small vein of iridescent material that ran through the rock.  
  
"Doctor?" Tegan's sleepy voice beckoned him.  
  
He turned toward her; her eyes were open.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
He stood and walked back to her. "How are you feeling?" he inquired.  
  
"Like I walked two kilometers through the Arctic with no shoes on, carrying fifty kilograms of rocks," she answered. "How's Elara?"  
  
"I think she'll be fine. She was awake a short while ago, and we had an interesting conversation."  
  
Tegan's eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't like the way you said 'interesting', and I really didn't like the way you said 'oh dear.' Somehow I don't think it was a term of affection."  
  
The Doctor sat next to her, leaning against the wall. His gaze wandered to the ceiling.  
  
"Come on, out with it!" Tegan said with some impatience.  
  
"I've found out why the Aseylians collected the molybdenite. They've already traded most of it to some alien visitors for our friend from the stable. They plan to exchange the rest for another animal."  
  
"That doesn't sound so bad."  
  
"On the surface it appears to benefit the Aseylians. However, we must question why these visitors want the molybdenite."  
  
"You said it has a lot of uses--"  
  
"Yes, it does. However, Elara recalled that Vandak mentioned a particular word: ammordoxillite, which he must have heard from the visitors."  
  
"It sounds like either an antibiotic or a mineral," said Tegan.  
  
"The latter, and a very valuable one at that. It can be used to generate mass quantities of energy. It is extremely rare; to the best of my knowledge it has been found on only three planets in any of the known galaxies."  
  
"And this is one of them, right?"  
  
"When Elara mentioned the word, I didn't think so. There is no reference to Aseyla as a source of ammordoxillite in any geological text I've seen. However, just a moment ago I found a vein of what appears to be precisely that element running along the floor of this cave. The greatest stores of the mineral most likely lie beneath the crust, within the planet's mantle." He patted the ground with his hand.  
  
Tegan sighed. "Doctor, I'm too tired to put all of this together. Just tell me what's going on."  
  
"I believe that these visitors have discovered the ammordoxillite here. Recall that the animal in the stable is likely from one of the Pnoruelean planets; these have few mineral resources, most certainly no ammordoxillite. Indeed, the Pnoruelean planets have exhausted most of their own natural resources, although the inhabitants are quite technologically advanced. Sadly, despite their intelligence, they failed to consider the idea of conservation. They are now struggling economically, so a find like ammordoxillite would be, quite literally, a gold mine for them."  
  
"So they want the ammordoxillite. Why take the molybdenite, then?"  
  
"Think, Tegan. Remember that molybdenite is extremely resistant to heat; for this reason it is often used in the construction of missiles and other weapons. I believe that the Pnorueleans are planning to use the molybdenite to create weapons, which they will then use to blast away the surface of this planet in order to access the ammordoxillite in the mantle."  
  
Tegan's eyes widened in understanding. "They're getting the Aseylians to mine ore that will be used to destroy them!"  
  
"Precisely. Now we must find a way to stop them."  
  
----------------  
  
The Doctor had refused Tegan's many questions for some time. Finally he had shushed her, insisting that he needed quiet in which to think. Mildly miffed, she sat silently for several minutes. Finally, the Doctor spoke.  
  
"I know what we have to do," he announced.  
  
"It's about time," Tegan responded. "What's the plan?"  
  
"Elara told me that the villagers have mined ten cartloads of ore. The Pnorueleans have already taken nine of these loads. This means that they have ninety percent of the ore that they need. From conversations that Elara heard, it seems that the Pnorueleans require every bit of molybdenite for their weapon. I imagine that they designed the weapon with the specific amount of the element in mind. So, if we can prevent them from obtaining this last load, they will be unable to complete their weapon."  
  
"First," Tegan said, "I don't see how we can stop them from getting the ore. And even if we could, won't they just find molybdenite somewhere else and finish the weapon later?"  
  
The Doctor considered Tegan's comments. "We may have to take all of the ore with us and leave the planet with it."  
  
"Right," Tegan retorted. "We'll just ask Gorrob nicely."  
  
"Once he understands the danger involved, he may be willing to give us the ore voluntarily."  
  
Tegan shook her head. "He doesn't strike me as the reasonable type. And there's still the problem of the aliens getting ore from somewhere else."  
  
"That is a good point," the Doctor said. "However, finding another source will take the Pnorueleans some time. I may be able to speak with the Pnoruelean confederacy and convince them to stop this group's efforts. I have a feeling that we are dealing with the inhabitants of only one of the planets; the others may be more rational."  
  
"You said back at the stable that you knew a little about this group. Do you think they can be convinced?"  
  
"I'm not certain. There area four planets in the group; two are relatively peaceful and two are not. I suspect that we are dealing with one of the latter."  
  
Tegan looked at Elara, who still slept. "Doctor," she said, "isn't what you're planning the ultimate in interference?"  
  
The Doctor appeared surprised by her question. "This is an entirely different matter than attempting to improve the Aseylian society. This is a question of mass murder-- of the extinction of an entire planet's population. There is no comparison."  
  
"No, of course not. I guess I hadn't thought of it like that."  
  
She expected a captious lecture from the Doctor. Instead, he spoke softly. "You might like to know that I've offered to take Elara to another village, on the other side of the planet, where she can have a better life."  
  
"Really, Doctor? You'd do that for her?"  
  
"Yes, gladly. It won't affect the culture, but it will give her another chance. Do you see the difference?"  
  
Tegan nodded. "Yes, I think so."  
  
The Doctor stood and extended his hand to her. "If you can manage it, we should get to the TARDIS as soon as possible."  
  
Tegan took his hand. "But I thought you were going to talk to Gorrob?"  
  
He pulled her up slowly. She clenched her teeth as every muscle in her body resisted painfully.  
  
"We'll take the TARDIS back to the village," the Doctor said. "It will be easier to load the ore directly into it."  
  
"But I thought-- cripes!" Tegan bent and wrapped her arm around her ribs. She sucked in a breath.  
  
"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked with concern.  
  
"Just my ribs. They're a bit sore."  
  
"Only a bit, Tegan?"  
  
The Doctor slid a hand under her sweater to feel the bandage. It had slipped downward, and the knot dug into one of the injured ribs.  
  
Tegan did not answer him. He adjusted the bandage carefully, then asked, "Is that better?"  
  
"Some. Thanks."  
  
The Doctor looked at her as she stood before him. Her face, clothes, and legs were smudged with dirt, and her eyes were dark with pain and fatigue. He did not recall ever seeing her so pale. She shifted from one foot to the other, trying to find a spot that was not tender.  
  
"You need something to protect your feet," he said.  
  
"I won't argue with that."  
  
As he turned toward Elara, Tegan said, "I was going to say-- a minute ago-- that I thought you didn't want the Aseylians to see the TARDIS."  
  
The Doctor had taken the pelt from Elara and now held it up in his hands. "This should do," he said absently, then, looking back at Tegan, added, "They've already seen the Pnorueleans; they're aware that other planets and life forms exist. There isn't the same need for secrecy as there was before."  
  
"Can the TARDIS make it to the village?" asked Tegan.  
  
"I hope so, although it will be a rough journey. There's not time to extract the molybdenum and prepare the lubricant."  
  
The Doctor now bent before several rocks that jutted out sharply from the wall. He rubbed the pelt against them repeatedly until the skin had worn, then he ripped the piece of hide in half. He returned to Tegan and knelt in front of her.  
  
"Not as fashionable as your own boots," he commented, "but these will do in a pinch. In fact, they're probably much warmer." He wrapped one piece of the pelt around her foot and calf and secured it with some twine that he produced from his pocket. He clothed her other foot in the same manner.  
  
"Now," he said standing, "we'll need to rouse Elara."  
  
"Is she strong enough to make it to the TARDIS?" asked Tegan.  
  
"Yes. But she'll need a wrap and something for her feet, too."  
  
Tegan grasped the edge of the cloak. "Can you rip this in two?" She lifted the cape, noticing for the first time that it was partially lined with a coarse, dark gray fabric that felt something like heavy linen. "Or you could use the lining," she said.  
  
The Doctor took the cloak from Tegan and removed the lining, then he secured the outer part around her waist with the ties. He worked for several minutes to tear two small pieces from the bottom of the liner. When he had finished, he woke Elara and fashioned footgear for her similar to Tegan's. He gave her the rest of the fabric, saying, "This should provide you some protection from the cold."  
  
Tegan had stepped toward them. "You can have this one; it's warmer," she offered, reaching for the fastenings on her cloak.  
  
The Doctor looked at his friend; his expression, she thought, was odd. "No, Tegan," he said, "you need to keep that."  
  
Something in the tone of his voice prevented her from arguing.  
  
A few minutes later, the three walked toward the entrance of the cave, Tegan limping considerably. The Doctor led them, pausing at the opening to look out over the wind-blown landscape. He turned abruptly and stood before the women.  
  
"I'm afraid," he said, "that I have overestimated my probabilities today."  
  
Over his shoulder, Tegan and Elara could see a band of men approaching rapidly on foot, each carrying a club or a spear. Vandak and Gorrob marched along at the front of the group.  
  
Elara backed away. Tegan leaned heavily into the wall.  
  
"Rabbits," she groaned. 


	6. Chapter 6

As the men drew nearer, Elara crept further back into the cave. The Doctor stood stoically near the entrance, glancing at Tegan and the men alternately.

"Is there another way out?" Tegan asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid not. This is a small cave; this tunnel leads only to the cavern in which we rested."

"What can we do?" Tegan's voice was strained; the Doctor could hear the fear in it.

"I think that we shall have to take advantage of this opportunity and talk with the men about the molybdenite."

"You call this an opportunity?" Tegan lamented. "At least if we had the TARDIS in the village we could get away. Here we're sitting ducks."

"Then we shall simply have to be successful in our discussion."

Tegan looked back toward the cavern. Elara had retreated out of sight. "Doctor," Tegan said, "you can't let them see her. Vandak-- I'm afraid he'll kill her."

"Yes. Keeping her hidden is the best course of action. Here," he said, handing her his flashlight, "take this and see if you can find a nook or crevice in which she can hide."

As she hobbled away, he added, "Perhaps you should stay with her, well out of the way."

Tegan turned back to him. "No, I'll stay with you."

"But Tegan, you could be in danger from Vandak--"

Tegan's expression hardened. "I'll stay with you," she repeated, then she continued her halting steps. The Doctor saw her fists clench as she walked away.

He stood watching the men for several minutes, preparing his words mentally. He also considered other possibilities for escape. Perhaps he could use the flashlight to distract the men momentarily. However, he knew that Tegan was unable to move quickly, and he could not run far carrying her. Still, the flashlight might prove useful.

Tegan returned to his side as the men approached the cave entrance.

"Is she well hidden?" the Doctor asked her, taking the flashlight.

"Yes. She's behind a rock formation, in a small crevice. With the dim light in there, covered in the liner from the cloak, they'll never see her."

"Tegan," the Doctor began, "I will do everything within my power to protect you and prevent them from harming you. But if something should happen and you have a chance to get away, return to the TARDIS. Don't wait for me."

"You don't sound very confident in your persuasive skills," she said obliquely.

She felt the Doctor reach back and clasp her hand. "Ready?" he asked.

She squeezed his fingers in reply. They stepped out of the entrance and stood facing the men, less than six feet from them.

"There she is!" Vandak growled, pointing at Tegan.

The Doctor felt her fingers twitch.

"Gentlemen," he said in his most amiable manner, "I'm so glad you found us. It is crucial that we talk about the ore--"

"You took it!" Gorrob exclaimed with enmity.

"Yes, I did." The Doctor still spoke calmly. "But I'd like you to listen to me; I'm going to explain why I took it."

"No explanations!" Gorrob yelled. "Where is it?" He stormed forward into the cave, grabbing the Doctor's collar and flinging him against the wall. Tegan stepped back quickly but reached for her friend as he stumbled upward.

The Doctor held up a hand to her to signal that he was unharmed, saying, "It's in the cavern, just down there. But you must listen to me." Now his voice grew in urgency. "If you take it back and give it to the strangers, you will die."

Gorrob thrust his face toward the Doctor. "No, Dock Turr, you're the one who'll die. You took the ore and Elara."

"Why would you think that?" he asked in mock confusion.

"She's gone. She left the village. She would never do that on her own."

Tegan took a step forward. "Maybe she got tired of being beaten. Maybe she had enough."

"Shut up! You don't talk to a man!" Gorrob released the Doctor and swung his fist at Tegan. However, brief experience had taught her to expect this from these men, and she twisted away from his blow.

The Doctor caught Gorrob's other arm and brought it upward toward his back in a painful hold. The Aseylian grunted and tried to rotate his body out of the grip.

"Let him go," Vandak commanded. The Doctor felt something sharp digging at his own back.

He released Gorrob and stepped in front of Tegan, lowering the spear at his back with his hand. "Look, there is no reason for anyone to get hurt. You're all intelligent men. Please just let me explain--"

"No!" Gorrob shouted. He gestured to the other men; several stepped into the tunnel. "Get the ore and the woman, Elara," he commanded. The men pushed past Tegan and the Doctor toward the cavern.

"She's not here," the Doctor said. "She didn't come with us. I've already admitted that I took the ore; why would I lie about Elara? I brought the ore here because Tegan needed to rest." His eyes shot to Vandak and fixed on him. "You managed to hurt her quite badly. She couldn't walk any further. But we came alone. We did help Elara leave the house, and she followed us out the gate, but she went the other way. She said something about going to another village, somewhere warmer--"

"You lie!" Vandak said.

The men who had gone into the cavern returned with the ore; each held several chunks in his arms.  
  
"Where's the woman?" Gorrob demanded.

One of the men said, "She's not in there."

Gorrob grabbed Tegan's hair and pulled her forward, gripping her firmly as he did. "Where is she?" he snarled.

"She went away, like the Doctor told you. And I'll tell you why." Tegan's voice grew stronger as she spoke. "I told her to. I told her that she didn't have to take your abuse any more. I told her that there were better places where people understood what kindness is--"

"Kindness?" Gorrob spat the word back at her and twisted her hair in his fingers. "Kindness is weakness."

Tegan cried out involuntarily as he jerked her head to the side.

"That's enough!" the Doctor cried. "Let her go."

Gorrob grunted at him. "She's not your woman. She's Vandak's now; he's claimed her."

"I don't think so," the Doctor said. "He can't claim what belongs to someone else. In fact, she is mine."

With some surprise, Gorrob relinquished his hold on Tegan. She stumbled back; the Doctor drew her toward him and carefully placed his arm around her waist.

He said, "I came to Aseyla with Tegan. She and I became separated shortly after we arrived. But she's mine; she has been for well over a year."

"No!" Vandak protested angrily. "You didn't tell us that."

"But you saw that I took her," the Doctor responded calmly. "I didn't choose anyone else. She's mine."

Gorrob's eyes narrowed at Tegan. "Is this true?" he asked her.

She hesitated for a moment, then replied, "Yes. I-- belong to him."

The Doctor squeezed her arm gently in appreciation of her acquiescence.

Vandak stepped forward; his expression was menacing. Gorrob, however, held out an arm to stop the man's progress.

"No," he said firmly to Vandak. "Wait. You can have her when he's dead."

Vandak glowered at the Doctor and at Gorrob, but he did not move forward.

The Doctor shifted so that Tegan stood next to him, partially shielded by his body. "Gorrob," he said, "you and your entire village will be dead if you don't listen to me."

"You're trying to trick us," Gorrob responded with suspicion.

"No," the Doctor said, "I assure you--"

Gorrob gestured toward Vandak. "He's talked enough. Take him outside and kill him."

Vandak reached for the Doctor's lapel. The Doctor stepped back and withdrew the flashlight from his pocket. He flicked the switch and directed the beam into Vandak's face. The Aseylian held a hand up and blinked at the light. Gorrob watched with building curiosity.

"Please," the Doctor entreated, "just give me five minutes in which to explain the danger you're facing."

Gorrob pointed at the flashlight. "Where's the fire?" he asked.

"It doesn't need fire," the Doctor responded.

Gorrob nodded. "The strangers who take the ore from us have something like that."

"I'm sure they do," said the Time Lord. "You know that they're from a place far away. I am, too. I know about the strangers -- much more, in fact, than you do."

"Let me see it," Gorrob demanded, reaching for the flashlight.

The Doctor lowered his arm; the beam swept across the floor then he switched it off. "Gladly. Indeed, you may keep it. It will bring you light anywhere and at any time, no fire needed. "

Gorrob extended his hand, but the Doctor said, "I'll give this to you in trade."

"Trade?" Gorrob asked.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes. If you will listen to me with an open mind for five minutes, I'll give this to you."

Vandak advanced again. "Why trade when you can take it after he's dead?"

"Because," said the Doctor, "you need me to show you how it works. It is a rather complicated machine; you won't be able to work it without my instructions." As he spoke, his fingers moved surreptitiously over the flashlight.

Gorrob considered this, but Vandak grabbed the torch from the Doctor's hand. "I see how it works! You don't need him." He held the object in his hand and fumbled with the switch. His large finger pressed it and moved it back and forth, but the light did not come on.

"You see," said the Doctor, "it's quite complicated." He tapped his fingers against the small battery that he had dropped into his pocket.

"Give it back to him," Gorrob instructed. Vandak complied with a surly expression.

"Talk," commanded Gorrob.

"I can see why you're the leader of the village," the Doctor said. "Your decisions are certainly the wisest." He glanced at Vandak, who fumed at the comment's implications.

The Doctor continued, handing the flashlight and battery to Tegan as he spoke. "The strangers for whom you have collected the ore are using it to make a very large, very dangerous weapon."

"We know that," Gorrob said impatiently.

"Yes. But do you know how they plan to use that weapon?"

"To kill their enemies," responded Gorrob.

"I'm afraid you're wrong," said the Doctor. "You see, like you, the strangers do not have everything they need on their planet. Oh, they have enough food and animals; they have no material wants. However, they need something valuable that they can sell-- trade-- with other planets. They have found something very valuable here. Tegan, the light, please."

She handed him the flashlight, and he switched it on and directed it along the floor of the cave. He gave her a quick half-smile of approval; she had guessed what to do with the battery.

"Do you see this material?" the Doctor asked, bending to point at a small vein of ammordoxillite. "It is extremely valuable to them. It's something that they don't have on their planet. Actually, it's very rare, and they were, I'm sure, extremely happy to find it here. It is called ammordoxillite." He paused, knowing that some of the men had heard this term before. He hoped that his use of it would lend him credibility. He saw a few slight nods.

"Now," he continued, "ammordoxillite is found primarily beneath the outer layer of this planet. Planets, you see, are something like onions, with several layers of material around the core. To get to the main stores of this mineral easily, the outer layer of your planet must be destroyed."

Gorrob scowled. "What do you mean 'destroyed'?"

"I mean," said the Doctor, "that everything on the face of this planet will be blasted away. The strangers are using the ore that you have provided to create a weapon that will blow up the surface of this planet -- and everything on it. Do you understand what that means?"

"He lies!" shouted Vandak. "He's going to trade the ore himself."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I'm not. I came here in a kind of ship that can travel among the planets. I need the ore I've taken to fix a problem with my ship, something like putting grease on the wheels of a cart."

Gorrob asked, "If this is true, and the strangers plan to destroy us--"

"It's not! Shut up!" Vandak interjected, storming forward toward the Doctor. Gorrob, however, grabbed the burly man's arm.

"Stop," he commanded. "I'm the leader. I say how much he gets to talk-- and when he stops."

Vandak was livid; his face grew florid, and his hands clenched tightly into fists.

"Dock Turr," said Gorrob brusquely, "how would we stop them?"

"By keeping them from getting the last load of ore. They'll need it to finish their weapon."

"We need the animal they're going to give us!" Vandak growled. "Gorrob, if we don't give them the ore, we won't get the animal. He's trying to trick us--"

"And if he's not," Gorrob said, "then we all die. There will be no need for animals then."

The Doctor nodded. "You understand the situation. I was certain that a man of your intelligence and leadership would, once I had explained it."

"If the strangers have a weapon that can destroy this planet, don't they have weapons they can use to take the ore from us?" asked Gorrob.

"Nobody's taking it from us!" Vandak shouted. "We're the strongest village here. We'll kill them first."

"Gorrob," said the Doctor evenly, "you're correct. The strangers do have very powerful weapons, and they won't hesitate to kill you for the ore. You would be unable to stop them. The ore must be taken away where they can't find it."

The leader asked, "Where?"

"I can take it with me, on my ship--"

Vandak shoved past Gorrob. "No! You can't have it!" He reached for the Doctor again, clutching his arm, then turned to Gorrob. "It's all lies, like I said. All he wants is to take our ore. Can't you see that?"

"Let him go," Gorrob ordered, raising his spear and pointing it at Vandak.

"You lift your spear to me?" Vandak yelled, pushing the Doctor back and facing Gorrob.

In response, Gorrob held the spear higher. Vandak thrust his own spear out toward the leader. Tegan and the Doctor could clearly see that this was a form of challenge. While the Doctor watched the men's faces, Tegan's eyes rested on Vandak's huge hand, clasped around the spear. This was the hand that had struck her and injured Elara. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his other hand move toward his hip. She glimpsed a knife hanging there.

He withdrew the weapon swiftly; the action was unnoticed by the others. Tegan grabbed the flashlight from the Doctor. Taking a step forward, she swung the torch upward at Vandak's head, striking a hard blow to his temple. He staggered and fell to his knees. She struck him again on the back of his head, and he slumped to the floor. Tegan's arm seemed to operate independently of her mind now; she lifted her hand in preparation for another blow, but the Doctor grasped her wrist.

"That will do, Tegan," he said, prying the flashlight from her tightly clenched fist and guiding her so that she stood behind him. He did not know how the men would respond to her attack.

"You hit him," Gorrob said with some surprise.

"Yes," Tegan responded, panting slightly, "I did. He was drawing a knife on you."

Gorrob looked at the weapon that lay next to Vandak, then he looked back at Tegan. "Women do not hit men."

"Where I come from, civilized men don't hit women, either," she retorted.

One of the other men said, "Vandak has been dishonored; he broke the rule of challenge."

Gorrob nodded. "The knife isn't allowed during the challenge," he said to the Doctor and Tegan.

The man who had just spoken uttered with some incredulity, "He would've stabbed you if she hadn't hit him."

Gorrob stood silently for several seconds, then he turned to his comrades. "Take him."

Several men dragged Vandak upward and lugged him out of the cave.

"What will they do to him?" the Doctor asked.

"Why do you care?" responded Gorrob.

"I don't like to see anyone killed."

Gorrob looked at the Doctor curiously. "But he hurt your woman--"

"Yes, he did. But killing is never a good solution."

"They'll take him away," said Gorrob, still somewhat confused. "We won't allow him to come back to the village."

"And if he tries?" asked Tegan.

"He knows the rule. If he tries, he'll be stopped." Gorrob took several steps forward, toward Tegan and the Doctor. "Tee-gan is your name? You've done a brave thing. I would have seen his knife," he added with a slight toss of his head, "but you tried to save me. Our women wouldn't do that."

"So you see," said the Doctor, "that Tegan and I are from a very different place. Do you believe me about the ore now?"

Gorrob's eyes seemed to bore into the Doctor for several seconds before he spoke. "I see that you don't want Vandak killed, even though he hurt Tee-gan. I see that Tee-gan wanted to help me, even though I was harsh with her. And I see that you're trying to help my people. I believe you."

Tegan leaned back against the wall in relief, but the Doctor stepped forward, saying, "Now, you must tell me when you plan to meet the strangers and give them the ore."

"Later today," said Gorrob.

"You'll meet at the village?"

Gorrob nodded. "They'll bring the animal."

"Do you know where the strangers are now?"

Gorrob shook his head. "When we traded before, they came to the village gate, but no one saw where they came from."

"Have you noticed any odd lights in the sky, or anything on the landscape that doesn't seem to fit in?" inquired the Doctor.

Gorrob thought for a moment. "There was a bright light before they came to us the last time."

"Did you hear anything unusual?"

"Yes-- a noise like thunder far away, but it was nearby."

The Doctor tapped his chin. "I see."

Tegan asked, "Can you tell what type of ship they're using?"

"Not precisely," the Doctor answered, "but I have an idea." He looked at Gorrob. "Now, Tegan and I will return to my ship, and I'll move it to your village, then I can take the ore away from here."

"The strangers will be angry," said Gorrob. "They may kill us anyway."

"I don't believe that they will," said the Doctor. "You can tell them quite honestly that your ore was taken from you. You'll be able to describe my ship and me. They'll believe you."

"Where is your ship?" asked Gorrob.

"About three kilometers from here," the Doctor replied. "It will take us at least an hour to get there, but we'll come to the village soon after that--"

"No," interrupted Gorrob.

"Pardon?" asked the Doctor.

"Tee-gan will stay with me."

"I don't think--" began the Doctor, but Gorrob raised a threatening hand.

"You can get her when you come to the village in your ship."

"I hardly think that's necessary," protested the Doctor. "I assure you that I will come for the ore. You said that you believed me about the danger it poses to your planet. There's no need for Tegan to stay with you."

"I do believe you," said Gorrob gruffly, "but I don't trust you. If you want your woman, you'll come for her."

"Don't I have any say in this?" asked Tegan tiredly.

Gorrob said, "No. But I won't hurt you. I'll keep you safe from the others, too. You tried to help me. I won't forget that."

"Now see here," stated the Doctor firmly, "Tegan is not a bargaining chip--"

"You get her when you come for the ore." Gorrob's tone was obdurate.

The Doctor had expected more protestation from Tegan; instead, she slumped against the wall limply. Her eyes were dull, and her complexion was wan. He wondered if she could endure the three-kilometer walk back to the TARDIS.

"She's not well," he said, finally, to Gorrob. "She won't be able to walk to the village without help."

"I'll carry her."

Tegan's eyes widened at this. "Oh, no--"

Gorrob said, "You'll be safe, and I'll keep the wind from you." Looking at the Doctor, he added, "I've made my decision. I'll keep her safe; I give you my word."

"But you don't trust me to keep mine?" asked the Doctor.

Gorrob snorted. "No."

"Tegan," said the Doctor, "I can't make this decision for you."

"Do I really have any choice?" she asked.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm afraid not. If we don't take away the ore, this planet and all of its inhabitants, including the women and children, are condemned."

She nodded in understanding.

He turned back to Gorrob. "Your absolute word that you will protect her?"

Gorrob made a fist and thumped his chest once with it. "My word."

"All right," said Tegan softly. "Just don't take too long getting back to the TARDIS."

The Doctor smiled. "I won't. Gorrob, I'll need a few pieces of ore for my ship--"

Gorrob shook his head. "No. You can have it when you come to the village."

The Doctor objected, "But my ship may not be able to travel without it--"

"If you want your woman and you truly want to help us, you'll find a way." Gorrob's tone clearly allowed no room for negotiation.

The Doctor sighed then clasped Tegan's shoulder. "Brave heart, Tegan."

"Hurry," she whispered, "please."

Gorrob came forward and lifted her into his arms. He held her with a gentleness that she did not expect. He stepped out of the cave into the wind, his bulk shielding Tegan partially from the cold. The other men followed, each carrying a piece or two of the ore.

"Dock Turr!" Gorrob's voice rumbled against Tegan.

She heard her friend call, "I'll be out in a minute. I left something in the cave."

He hurried back to the cavern, calling out softly, "Elara!"

When there was no response, he added, "It's all right. I'm alone."

"Over here," she said, her voice echoing slightly against the rock.

The Doctor squinted in the dimness; Tegan's blows had broken the flashlight. He saw a movement of something light and followed it. Elara was well hidden behind some rocks, just as Tegan had said. She beckoned the Doctor with her hand.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"Gorrob and the men have gone, but Vandak may still be out there somewhere. I don't want to risk his seeing you. Can you wait here for a few hours?"

"Yes," she said again.

"I'll come back for you, and then I'll take you to another village. You should remain hidden, if it's not too uncomfortable."

"I'm safe," she said, considerable relief in her voice.

The Doctor hurried back to the entrance, checking to be sure that no one had remained behind. He looked out and saw the men walking back toward the village. A quick count revealed that their numbers were the same as when they had arrived, minus Vandak.

Without a second glance back, the Doctor began walking in the other direction, toward the TARDIS. He hoped that Gorrob would keep his word; he had to trust the man with Tegan's life. His legs moved quickly over the rough, cold ground, driven by a need to retrieve his companion as soon as he possibly could.


	7. Chapter 7

Gorrob's long stride resulted in a rapid pace. The group covered the distance between the caves and the village much more quickly than the Doctor and Tegan had. Tegan rode in relative comfort. Gorrob's steps were jarring on occasion as he trod over uneven ground, but he never held her too tightly. Shortly after beginning the journey, he had told her to pull his cloak over her, so she was protected somewhat from the chill. She still felt cold, sore, and tired, but anxiety kept her alert.

When they reached the village, Gorrob took her to the public house. A fire glowed warmly in the large hearth. Gorrob set Tegan on one of the benches near the fireplace, then he told the men to put the ore back in his house. The serving woman stood tentatively in the hallway until Gorrob commanded her to bring hot drinks and food. She disappeared immediately.

Tegan wanted to reproach Gorrob for his behavior toward the woman, and she opened her mouth to do so. However, she stopped herself before speaking. She was at this man's mercy until the Doctor came for her. Much as she abhorred the man's attitude, she could not afford to arouse his wrath.

The woman brought two steaming clay containers, handing the first to Gorrob and the second to Tegan. Gorrob yanked the mug from her hand without acknowledgment. Tegan, however, took the cup and offered a sincere "thank you." The woman placed a round of bread on the table as well.

Tegan took a sip of the hot liquid. It contained a good deal of alcohol. She knew that she needed to keep a clear head, so she permitted herself only a few small sips. These did warm her considerably, though.

Gorrob drank his beverage in noisy slurps then demanded more. Tegan forced herself to ignore the man as much as possible. She ate a few bites of the bread, but it felt dry and coarse in her mouth. After a short time, several other men entered the building. Gorrob remained by Tegan's side and told the men to sit elsewhere. At least the leader was keeping his word to protect her from the others.

He could not, however, shield her from their licentious glances. Their eyes ran over her bare knees, exposed beneath the cape. She felt them watching her often, and she grew more uncomfortable as the minutes wore on. Finally she spoke to Gorrob.

"Is there someplace that I can lie down?" she asked.

He looked at her, at first surprised that she had spoken to him. "What?"

"I'm really tired. Do you mind if I go into the back and lie down?"

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "So you can escape like before?"

Tegan sighed. "I'm not going to do that. I just want to rest."

He stood, towering over her. "Come."

He took a candle and walked toward the doorway; she followed him into the hall. He gestured toward an open door. She noticed that there was a heavy wooden bar on the outside. As she walked into the room, she said, "I'm not going to leave, but suit yourself," as she nodded at the bar.

She heard it drop into place the moment Gorrob had closed the door behind her.

Tegan set the candle on the small table then eased herself down onto the bed. Her ribs and feet were throbbing, and she was utterly exhausted. The bed was the softest thing she had felt in many hours; the simple pillow was so inviting. Putting her feet up would certainly be a welcome relief. She swung her legs up onto the bed then settled her back against the pillow. Her head sagged against the wall. Despite her best intentions, within a minute Tegan had fallen asleep.

-----------------

When the TARDIS came into view against the bleak landscape, the Doctor quickened his pace, running the last few hundred yards toward the blue box. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Doctor! It's about time you're back," said Turlough, who stood near the console.

With barely a glance at his young companion, the Doctor asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yes. But where have you been? Where's Tegan?"

"She's at the village, where we've both been, among other places. I'll explain it all later. Right now I must run a scan." He punched at his control board as he spoke.

"A scan of what?" asked Turlough.

"Of other ships in the area." His fingers moved quickly over the keys.

"Other ships? What other ships? I thought this was a primitive planet."

"It seems that we aren't the only visitors here, and I'm afraid that the others have only the worst intentions." He looked up at one of the screens, his brow crinkling as his eyes skimmed the small figures. "Yes, there it is."

"What? There what is?"

"The Pnoruelean ship. It's hovering about five kilometers above the surface on the east side of the planet." He tapped at more keys then studied another screen. "An elemental scan shows heavy concentrations of molybdenum on the ship. That's good -- it means that they're carrying the weapon with them."

"The weapon? Doctor, please tell me what you're talking about."

The Doctor spoke quickly. "A weapon that the Pnorueleans plan to use to destroy this planet. They can't complete it, however, until they retrieve a quantity of molybdenitic ore from the village. So we must take that ore away from here to prevent them from getting it."

Turlough tried to follow this summary, filling in the missing information as well as he could. "But what's to stop them from obtaining molybdenum from another source and coming back later once the weapon's complete?"

"Tegan asked me the same thing. I hope that a candid conversation with the Pnoruelean ruling council will prevent an attack-- unless..." He paused; Turlough could see that he was considering options rapidly. "Unless I can think of another way to stop them."

"And can you?"

"I'm not sure; I'll certainly try. But first we must get to the village to retrieve Tegan and the ore." The Doctor began programming coordinates into the console.

"But Doctor," Turlough reminded him, "the TARDIS can't go anywhere until you grease the cylinders, and you haven't brought any molybdenite with you."

"Quite true, Turlough. I hope the old girl can make one more very short journey, but hang on. This may be a rough one."

He punched the final key, and the TARDIS jerked abruptly, sending both men sprawling across the floor despite their efforts to grab onto the console. The TARDIS continued to shake and lurch.

"When will we stabilize?" Turlough shouted over the noise.

"A more accurate question," returned the Doctor, "might be, 'will we?'"

----------------

Vandak had trudged toward the village for some time. His head ached, and he cursed aloud repeatedly each time he thought of the woman attacking him. If she had not, he would have killed Gorrob and taken the leadership position from him. Once Gorrob was dead, the other men would accept his action and realize that he was right to use the knife.

They could not exile him from the village. He would not accede to that. He would take his rightful place as leader still. He would show them that Gorrob had been a fool to believe the story told by the man called Dock Turr.

He had watched the men return to the village. He had seen that Gorrob carried the woman. The other man, the fair-haired liar, had gone in a different direction. After he claimed his rightful status, Gorrob assured himself, he would find the lying thief and kill him, too.

As he approached the village, Vandak walked more slowly and cautiously. He knew that the men would attack him if they saw him. He would have to slay Gorrob first; then the men would accept his authority. This meant, however, that he would need to enter the village unseen. He crept toward the wall near the back of the compound then hauled himself upward with his hands. He hovered just above the wall, looking about. He saw smoke rising from the chimney at the public house. Gorrob's home issued no smoke. This meant that the leader was at the public house. He could see, too, that one of the back rooms was softly illuminated by candlelight. These rooms were only used when men took women to them or when visitors came to the village.

Scanning the rest of the village, Vandak noted that smoke arose from the house where the women slept. This meant that they were not with the men. The woman -- the one he would take then kill -- must then be in the lit room. Gorrob might be with her. He would be able to kill the leader first then do as he pleased with her.

Vandak climbed over the wall, falling heavily to the ground. There was no one about to see him; most of the residents were working at repairing the stable. He skulked from home to home, moving closer to the public house with each step. A grin spread over his rough face as he envisioned the woman and precisely what he would do to her. She would suffer at his hand; by the time he killed her, she would welcome death. She would see, finally, that he was her master.

----------------

The TARDIS gave one final, wrenching shudder. Turlough held his breath; he believed for a moment that the intricate machine would fail to stabilize, and he knew that such an event would bode poorly for its passengers.

However, after several seconds Turlough found that they rested solidly on the ground. Through the window he saw roughly constructed homes. They had, apparently, reached the village.

"Ah, we've arrived!" said the Doctor.

Turlough stepped toward the door, but the Doctor stopped him. "You should stay here. The atmosphere in the village is no different from the rest of the planet. I'll be back soon."

"Is there anything I can do to help from here?" asked Turlough.

"Close the door behind me," replied the Doctor, leaving the TARDIS without further comment.

The TARDIS had materialized near the gate. The Doctor walked quickly toward the public house and strode through the door. Gorrob sat at one of the tables with several other men around him. Tegan was nowhere in sight.

"Where is she?" asked the Doctor, anger building quickly.

Gorrob turned to look at him. "You came."

"I said I would, and I keep my word. Now where is Tegan?"

Gorrob cocked his head toward the hallway. "She's back there. She asked to rest. She hasn't been hurt. I gave you my word, too."

"Pardon me if I need to see for myself," said the Doctor sharply. He walked to the hallway and quickly found the barred door. He lifted the bar and stepped inside the room.

Tegan lay upon the bed, lit softly by the candle. Her eyes were closed, and she appeared tranquil.

"Tegan?" the Doctor said, stepping toward her.

She did not stir. He rested his fingers against her wrist and watched her chest for a moment. She was deeply asleep but appeared unharmed. While he was anxious to return her to the safety of the TARDIS, the Doctor saw no need to disturb her. She appeared comfortable; resting until he had the ore loaded would benefit her.

After arranging the cloak so that it covered her warmly, he returned to the common room.

Gorrob said again, "I kept my word."

"Yes, you did," replied the Doctor. "Now let's get that ore into my ship."

Gorrob nodded to the men. They rose and followed him out toward his house. Once inside, they began taking armloads of ore from the bedroom. The Doctor led them to the TARDIS and opened the door.

"Turlough!" he called, stepping partially inside.

The red-headed young man stood near the door. The Doctor handed him several large pieces of ore, saying, "Put these in the containers of solution that I prepared earlier."

Turlough nodded. "Where's Tegan?" he asked, taking a chunk of rock.

"I'll bring her soon."

The Doctor transferred each piece of ore to the TARDIS. He did not permit the men to enter; the interior of the TARDIS would prove much too overwhelming to them. They appeared content to hand him the ore.

Hidden behind a house some distance away, Vandak had watched the men work for several minutes. He had seen them come from Gorrob's house; he knew that the public house was empty -- except for the woman. This was his ideal chance. No one would even hear her struggle. After he had dealt with her, he would kill Gorrob.

He stole behind homes until he stood near the public house. He listened; all was quiet inside. Of course the serving woman would be in there, but she would not dare question or stop him. He slipped in through the back door and stood in the hall. Immediately he saw the closed door. With a widening grin he walked down the hall and opened the door.

The woman lay upon the bed with her eyes shut. He rubbed a hand over the lump on his head and flexed the fingers of his hand. His grin had twisted into a sneer, and the noise that leapt from his throat sounded much like a growl.

The woman stirred, and he stepped forward to clap his hand over her mouth, hard.

Tegan's eyes shot open. She felt tremendous pressure on her mouth; something was pushing against her face, causing the cut on her lip to pound. In an instant she saw Vandak looming only inches away from her. She lifted her hands to pummel his shoulders, but he pinned them with his elbows.

"Fighting won't do you any good," he snarled.

Tegan opened her mouth as far as she could; she tasted dirt and sweat against her lips. Her tongue darted out, tickling Vandak's palm. His hand twitched back, and she sank her teeth into his skin. He ripped the hand out of her mouth and locked it around her throat.

"The more you hurt me, the more I hurt you," he said. "And I already plan to make you feel more pain than you've ever known."

His fingers and thumb clamped her neck; she found it difficult to breathe. She knew that with a twist of his wrist he could break her neck. She tried to cry out, but only a squeak came from her mouth. Vandak's grip prevented her from making any noise.

His other hand moved over her body, roughly groping at her. When she felt his fingers touch her thigh, she jerked and tried to twist her legs away. But the fear and utter vulnerability she had experienced the day before, when he had brought her to this building the first time, flooded through her again, crippling her. She was defeated; Vandak had won.


	8. Chapter 8

As the last of the ore was loaded into the TARDIS, one of the screens on the console emitted a sharp beep. The Doctor hurried to it, scrutinizing the information before him. Quickly he typed in several commands, then he watched the screen again. He stood, hands resting on the console, head bent slightly forward in deep thought.

"No," he muttered, "that's not it."

Turlough returned from the interior, where he had placed the rocks in the solution the Doctor had prepared. "How long will it take to extract the molybdenum?" he asked.

The Doctor did not respond, so Turlough said, "Doctor."

The Time Lord looked up. "Yes, Turlough?"

"How long until the molybdenum is ready for use?"

The Doctor waved a hand absently. "Oh, a few hours."

Turlough went toward the door to retrieve the last chunk of ore; the others were piled along the wall. He bent to lift the rock then straightened with a wheeze. He coughed and stumbled back.

"The door, Doctor," he gasped.

The Doctor looked up and quickly pulled the lever which shut the door. Turlough dropped the rock into the pile then stood with a hand to his chest.

"You'll have to avoid the atmosphere entirely," the Doctor said, walking toward him.

Turlough nodded. "Couldn't-- agree-- more," he panted out.

"You should remain in your room until we've left here so that--" the Doctor paused, then studied Turlough's face for a moment. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "The atmosphere -- dimythenium 7."

"Doctor?" Turlough wheezed. "What are you talking about?"

"Turlough," said the Doctor gleefully, "your asthma attack may have just saved an entire planet!"

-----------------

Tegan shut her eyes. She remembered, then, the plan she had made as Vandak dragged her toward the public house the day before.

She forced herself to lie quite still, watching him with large, frightened eyes. He eased his hand away from her throat, saying, "Try to scream and I'll choke you."

He moved his hand to the hem of her sweater, touching the soft fabric for a moment before grasping it and yanking it upward. Tegan's arm moved slowly away from the bed toward the table when Vandak's fingers dug more deeply into her thigh. He pulled her leg sideways.

She swallowed; her eyes darted toward the table. The candle was only inches from her fingers. Her hand stretched out, fingers brushing the flat rock on which the candle rested in a hunk of wax.

As Vandak's hand grabbed the edge of her skirt, she grasped the rock and swung the candle toward him. The rock struck his shoulder, and the flame swept against his long, matted hair. Tegan saw the candlelight flicker. Silently she begged that the flame would not be extinguished.

Vandak turned to look at his shoulder, momentarily confused about what had hit him. Tegan thrust the candle toward his face; the edge of his beard smoked. He slapped at it with his right hand, pinning Tegan's throat with his left. He was livid, and his hand seemed to crush her. She could not breathe. Still she held the candle firmly. It was her only hope.

Vandak cursed at her and knocked the candle out of her hand. It rolled to the floor; a small curl of smoke rose lazily up toward the ceiling. Tegan felt her eyes fill with tears.

Vandak was shouting at her, but she could not understand what he said. A swishing sound swirled about her ears, and the room was beginning to appear foggy. Tegan's mind seemed to wander, taking her back to the day she had anticipated beginning her airline career. She saw herself dressing in her uniform that morning, then several days before during a training session. Emergency procedures... oxygen masks dropping down-- she could use one of those now... surly passengers had to be placated, but what if they grew violent... basic self- defense procedures...

Suddenly Tegan lay very still. She ceased struggling to breathe. Vandak looked down at her, loosening his hold on her neck. He wondered if she was dead. He did not care; he would still have her. He squatted back on the bed and reached for the fastening on his pants.

Through half-closed lids, Tegan watched him. When he began to lower his pants, she took one deep breath and thrust her knee upward. She felt it connect in an oddly solid yet yielding way. Vandak groaned and rocked back, pressing his hands to his groin.

Tegan pulled her legs back quickly and swung them over the edge of the bed. She stood, frantically searching for something to use as a weapon. With immense relief, she saw that the candle wick still burned. She bent for it, her ribs exploding in pain, causing her to fall to her knees. She grasped the candle and crawled forward to hold it to the leg of Vandak's pants. He turned his head to look at her through glazed eyes.

"You're dead," he spat through clenched teeth. His massive hand reached out for her, grabbing her hair and dragging her forward across the floor.

With every ounce of her faltering strength, Tegan screamed.

-----------------

"How can an asthma attack save a planet?" Turlough asked the Doctor with considerable confusion.

"Well, it's not the attack per se that will save this planet. Rather, it's the causative factor. Recall that I told you about dimythenium 7, the element present here that triggered your attack. The Pnorueleans are at a stage of technological development in which their weapon of choice would most likely be thermonuclear. Such a weapon gains its destructive power by converting matter into energy when pairs of particular hydrogen nuclei combine to form a single nucleus."

Turlough nodded, but his eyes wandered to the window. He could see the men walking slowly away, talking and looking back at the TARDIS.

The Doctor continued, "If something were to prohibit these pairs of nuclei from combining, the weapon would be rendered harmless. Dimythenium 7 is one of the more fascinating elements. One of its unique properties is that it prevents certain atoms from bonding. This is why it caused your bronchial tubes to constrict--"

"Doctor," interjected Turlough, his gaze focused on the window, "there's something going on--"

"Really, Turlough, I'd think you'd be more interested in this," the Doctor scolded.

"Oh, I am, but look."

He pointed out the window. The men had begun to run. They hurried in the direction of the public house.

"Oh dear," the Doctor said, already reaching for the lever to open the door. "Stay here," he told Turlough as he rushed out of the TARDIS.

In the public house, Vandak held Tegan by the hair. Her head was bent painfully to the side. The man's face was purple from rage and pain. She felt his hand shaking. She reached out, trying to push his arm away, but he simply jerked her head sideways. Dizziness surged through her, and the room seemed to sparkle for a moment.

She saw something flash, and realized with horror that Vandak had another knife. She twisted again, but he held her firmly and flung her to the ground. She heard her breath leave her lungs with a searing gasp when her side hit the floor. Tegan was stunned, blinking at the growing darkness.

She felt oddly warm. She wondered if that was the last sensation she would know before dying. She nearly smiled as she thought about how chilled she had felt for the last two days. How ironic that her body should create this phantom heat in her last moments. She could almost hear the Doctor explaining the sensation as a trick her brain was playing upon her--

Then she saw the flame. She blinked again. Vandak's leg was on fire. He yelled and stood, stomping his foot and swatting at the flame with his hands. In an instant, the flame leaped to the bed, and the dry hair on the pelt ignited immediately.

Tegan tried to catch her breath, but somehow the air did not seem to enter her lungs. She gulped and scrambled to sit. The room was rapidly filling with smoke. She began to crawl toward the door, but Vandak grabbed the edge of her skirt.

"No," she gasped, her voice barely audible. It was still difficult to breathe. She could feel the heat radiating from the flames very near her feet. She twisted her head to look back. Vandak held her firmly. The flame was inches from her toes.

She reached back and clawed at his hand, but his grip was like iron. Her makeshift boot began to smoke.

"Please," she begged, "let me go."

When the door burst open, Tegan was confused. Voices filled the room, assailing her hazy senses in a jumbled tumult. She heard someone say Vandak's name, and there was shouting. Her skirt was set free. Feet moved blurrily around her, then something closed about her arm, none too gently, and she was dragged across the floor toward the door.

She wrenched herself away from the grip and crawled into the hall, pounding her smoking boot on the wall.

She could move no further; she had to rest, to take a breath. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes as she tentatively inhaled. Her chest hurt; indeed, her entire body hurt.

"Tegan!"

The familiar voice was nearby. She opened her eyes and squinted in the smoky, dim hallway.

She tried to say his name, but only a croak came out of her mouth. The Doctor bent before her and put his hands under her arms. He pulled her upward then drew her rapidly toward the open back door. She stumbled along with him, swallowing ineffectually at the fresh, cold air.

The Doctor led Tegan to the building next to the public house and eased her toward the ground. She sat with her back supported by the wall, still trying to inhale. He crouched next to her, one hand resting softly against her chest and the other on her shoulder.

"Small breaths, Tegan," he told her. "Is it the smoke or your ribs?"

She was confused by his question. "Wind-- knocked out of me," she gasped, forcing herself to inhale lightly.

The Doctor watched her, saying "good, good" when he saw that she had managed to breathe shallowly. After a minute or so, she was able to inhale with some normalcy. He bent his head to listen to the air entering and leaving her mouth, then nodded in satisfaction.

Now that she was breathing, his eyes moved over her body; he wondered if the flames had harmed her. He noted the charred boot and removed it from her foot. Fortunately she had not been burned, although the cuts on her sole still looked raw. The welts on her shins had darkened, and he could see several bruises beginning to form on her inner thigh, just above the hem of her skirt. The cut on her lip had reopened and left a streak of blood across her chin.

He saw marks on her throat, too. He touched them gently, feeling to be certain that no serious damage had been done to her windpipe. "Who did this?" he asked.

"Vandak," she rasped. "He came back."

The Doctor glanced down at her thigh again. "Tegan," he said hesitantly, "did Vandak hurt you in any other way?"

She followed his eyes and touched one of the bruises. "No, not really-- just your standard brutish man-handling."

Her attempt at humor did not amuse him. "Are you certain? I want you to tell me if he did."

She looked up at him. "Yes, I'm certain. He wanted to, though. He was going to kill me afterwards." Her voice was almost too calm.

"Oh Tegan," the Doctor said sadly. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I should have taken you back to the TARDIS immediately."

Tegan looked away, toward the public house. "I didn't let him," she said softly.

"What?"

"I fought back. I didn't let him do it." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but he heard the strength in it.

"That's my Tegan."

His hand had remained on her shoulder. Now he felt her begin to shake and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

She did not speak; she merely watched the adjacent building. Smoke seeped from the cracks near the room where she had been.

After a few minutes, Gorrob emerged from the back of the public house. He saw Tegan and the Doctor and walked toward them. Tegan drew a deep breath and coughed.

"Vandak is dead," the leader said. His voice was harsh from the smoke.

"Is the fire contained?" asked the Doctor.

Gorrob nodded.

"Did you kill him?" asked Tegan.

"Yes," replied Gorrob. "That's the penalty for coming back here after exile. And he was trying to kill you. I regret that I didn't keep my word to you, Dock Turr. I didn't think Vandak would return--"

"But he did," said the Doctor, ire evident in his voice.

Tegan straightened her shoulders and looked up at Gorrob. "Why would you care if he was trying to kill me? I'm just a woman."

"Tee-gan, I gave my word that I would keep you safe, and we don't like it when our women are killed.."

"But you don't care if you hurt them?"

The Doctor quickly interceded. "Tegan, we'll discuss this later. Right now we have to get back to the TARDIS. You need to rest and recover, and I have some rather pressing work to do." He bent, preparing to lift her into his arms.

"No," she said with a cough, "I can walk."

He extended a hand and helped her upward. He wanted to ask her if she was certain about walking; she tottered once on her feet. But her expression was determined, so he simply put his arm around her shoulders as they walked away.

-----------------

Turlough had been too curious about the commotion in the village to go to his room. He had watched through the window as the men entered the public house. He had seen smoke puffing up from the building. He had not, however, seen the Doctor and Tegan, as his view encompassed only one side of the house. When the door to the TARDIS opened and they stepped inside, Turlough spun around.

"Tegan!" he exclaimed in surprise. "What happened?"

"What didn't happen," she responded dryly before a cough escaped her.

"Are you all right?" Turlough asked.

"She will be soon," said the Doctor. "Come along," he prompted, guiding her toward the hallway. She limped beside him; her brief surge of energy was waning rapidly.

He led her to her bed then hurried away. Tegan sat down, amazed by the softness of her mattress and the smoothness of the quilt. She ran her palm over the cotton pillow; it felt luxurious. She glanced at her hand. It was filthy, as was the rest of her skin and clothing. She wondered if she could muster the strength required to take a shower. No, that would require standing, and she preferred not to do that for a time. Perhaps a bath...

When the Doctor returned, Tegan's head had fallen forward onto her chest.

He lifted her legs onto the bed and settled her head against the pillow. "Tegan," he urged, "stay with me for just a few minutes more."

"Doctor?" she asked, momentarily disoriented. She lifted her shoulders then wrapped her arm around her ribs with an exclamation of pain as she fell back to the pillow.

"Remain still for a little while," the Doctor cautioned, elevating her head, "and drink this."

He held a cup of cool liquid to her lips. She swallowed; at first it seemed to burn her raw throat, but after several sips the fluid felt soothing.

When she had finished the cup, the Doctor set it on the night table then took something in his hand and lifted it toward Tegan. She saw an object that reminded her of the sonic screwdriver, only on a larger scale. With a touch of his thumb, it emitted a low sound and a small flood of greenish light.

"It's been a while since I used this," he said. "Fortunately the power still works. Here we go..."

He held the object above her injured ribs saying, "Try not to move." The light seemed to pulsate against her sweater.

Tegan felt a slight vibration in her torso then a warmth spreading through her ribcage. The persistent ache was diminishing, she realized. After perhaps a minute the Doctor switched off the small machine and set it on the nightstand.

"How do your ribs feel now?" he asked.

"Better," she said, "much better."

He nodded and a smiled played at his lips. "They're nearly healed now. Within twenty-four hours they'll be as good as new. We'll leave the bandage on for a while longer, just to keep everything in place."

"What is that thing?" she asked, glancing at the tool.

"Ah, this is a Gallifreyan device -- I'm afraid its name doesn't translate easily to English."

As he spoke, he pulled a packet of antiseptic cloths from his pocket and removed one. "It works by sending a concentrated beam of energy to the bones; this beam excites the molecules toward rapid movement and--"

"Ow!" Tegan turned her head away from the sting of the cloth he attempted to wipe over her bloodied lip.

Undeterred, the Doctor held her chin and dabbed at the cut, squinting down at it as he worked. "As I was saying, at a molecular level--"

"Doesn't it work on split lips?" she interjected.

"No," he replied, "only on broken bones. The hyper-movement of the molecules results in a rapid cell regeneration, which leads to fusing of the fracture and..."

His voice seemed to drift away as Tegan's eyelids grew heavier. By the time he had finished his explanation, she was fast asleep.

-----------------


	9. Epilogue

Tegan awoke slowly, relishing the fluffy pillow beneath her head and the warm quilt that covered her. She finally opened her eyes to the clean, bright room. Hesitantly she moved her hand to her ribs. They did not hurt at all, and the bandage was gone. Looking down, she saw that she wore a soft flannel nightgown. She sat and pulled back the quilt. Her legs and feet were clean, as were her hands. Indeed, she felt little evidence of the dreadful Aseylian experience on her body. Her shins were still bruised, but they were not terribly sore. She saw that bandages were wrapped around her feet. Of course -- she had cut them walking across the tundra in her stockings.

Footsteps in the hallway were followed quickly by a cheerful exclamation of, "Ah, Tegan! I see you're awake."

The Doctor stepped into the room, smiling at her alert face. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," she said. "My ribs don't hurt at all."

"They should be just about healed by now."

Tegan frowned. "Didn't you tell me it would take twenty-four hours?"

He nodded.

"Then I've been asleep for a full day?" She was somewhat appalled by the prospect.

"Not quite, but nearly.

"I don't remember anything-- wait a minute, did you knock me out again?" she asked suspiciously.

He shook his head with a shadow of a frown. "No. You were very tired, Tegan. Your body needed the rest."

She looked down at the nightgown again. "Did you put this on me?"

She could think of no other explanation for her change of clothes and clean skin. She was quite certain that Turlough was not responsible. Her cheeks flushed slightly.

"Actually, Elara did."

"Elara?" Tegan was surprised.

"Yes. I went back to the cave to get her, in the TARDIS of course. After I had made her more comfortable and relieved her injuries, she wanted to see you. I asked if she might make you more comfortable as well. She seemed glad to help."

"Where is she now?"

"I took her to another village on the warmer side of the planet. They seemed quite welcoming. I think she'll be content there."

Tegan was silent for a moment, listening. "The TARDIS is moving, isn't it? We've left Aseyla?"

"Yes, several hours ago."

"Then you dealt with the Pnorueleans?"

"They won't pose a threat to Aseyla any longer."

"What did you do? Were they angry when they didn't get the ore?"

The Doctor smiled; he was obviously pleased with himself. "Actually, Gorrob gave it to them, minus the few pieces I needed. Contrary to his belief, they didn't seem to notice the missing pieces. While I still had the bulk of it here, I irradiated it with a heavy concentration of dimythenium 7, the element that triggered Turlough's asthma attack. The dimythenium 7 prevented the nuclear reaction from taking place within the weapon, thus rendering it harmless."

Tegan blinked. "I'm not awake enough yet to understand that completely. But still, what's to stop them from making another weapon?"

"They'll have a great deal of trouble finding more molybdenite; there aren't any other sources nearby, and it comprised a large part of their missile. Several months of travel would be required for them to find any and return here in the ship they're using. I've contacted the Pnoruelean council and informed them of the problem; they've assured me that they'll deal with it."

"Do you believe them?"

"Yes."

"But won't they want the ammordoxillite, too?"

"Absolutely. But they recognize that it can be obtained through drilling and mining. Granted, it will take longer and require more effort, but they're willing to work with the Aseylians to accomplish this."

Tegan thought for a moment. "Won't that interfere with the culture?"

"It's going to bring some changes, but they'll be for the better. The Aseylians will have a steady source of food and animals, which will create an easier lifestyle. In time, as the struggle for survival diminishes, they'll find that they can form closer bonds among themselves. As their emotional attachments develop, the women will receive better treatment."

"But Doctor," said Tegan with some exasperation, "that's what I was asking for all along! You kept telling me that you couldn't interfere--"

"Actually, Tegan, I believe you were suggesting that we help Elara and the other women directly. With the exception of relocating Elara, which was necessary for her well-being, I haven't done that, although I wish that I could have helped them all. The changes that will come to Aseyla will be gradual and natural, based upon economic growth and development. I will admit that I had a hand in starting the process, but I had no choice; the planet was at stake."

"It's a good thing that you just happened to be on Aseyla when the Pnorueleans were preparing their weapon. Do you still think that it was just a coincidence that we ended up there?"

"Yes, well," the Doctor responded slowly, "I really don't know."

Tegan was quiet for some time, and the Doctor turned to leave. However, she said, "Can you stay a little longer?"

He heard a slight urgency in her voice, so he pulled a wicker chair toward the bed and sat. "Is there something you want to talk about?" he asked.

"You promised you'd tell me how you got that animal to do as you wanted."

"Oh..."

Her question surprised him, given the ordeal she had undergone. Nevertheless, he said, "It wasn't difficult. He's very sensitive to thoughts from other advanced life forms. The Pnoruelean animals all are; it makes them quite useful, if they're treated humanely. Those odd hair-like appendages across the nose are actually a type of receptor cell that senses strong desire and emotion from others."

"So I could have told it what to do?"

"In fact, you did. When you were waiting for me in the stable, he knew that you were cold and frightened, and he did his best to keep you warm and provide you with some companionship."

"I had no idea." Tegan drew her knees up under the comforter and wrapped her arms around them, remembering how she had felt then. He could see the memories in her troubled expression.

"Tegan," the Doctor began, "on Aseyla you dealt with fear and pain; you showed a strength that few people I've known possess. You seemed surprised that you had slept so long. I was not. I was quite concerned about you while we were with the Aseylians. The ordeal that you underwent -- the injuries, the fatigue, the smoke inhalation, the emotional trauma -- most humans would have collapsed from any one of these. But you persevered through all of them. I'm very proud of you."

Tegan felt her cheeks grow warm; she was not sure what to say. Compliments from the Doctor were a rarity. Before she could respond, however, the Doctor spoke again. Now his voice was grave.

"I regret that you were exposed to the Aseylians. I put you in danger -- and it could have been worse. I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again."

"You didn't do it intentionally," she said. "I should know by now that traveling with you isn't always safe."

"Do you want to go back to Earth?"

Tegan looked at him with some wonder. "No. I mean eventually I do, but not this instant."

"Are you certain? Perhaps you'd liked some time to recuperate where you feel safe."

"I feel safe here, with you. And I think I'm pretty well recuperated now."

He smiled a bit sadly. "I'm glad that you feel safe here. And you are certainly on the mend, but I want you to take a bit more time to recover. You went through a very difficult experience. I imagine that facing Vandak and his intentions must have been terrifying for you."

She lowered her eyes but did not respond for nearly a minute. Finally, she said softly, "When I hit him with the flashlight, I wasn't just trying to protect Gorrob."

The Doctor nodded. "I know."

"If you hadn't stopped me then, I think I might have kept hitting him until--"

The Doctor reached out his hand and placed it on her arm. "You had every right to be angry with him. His behavior was unconscionable."

Tegan seemed somewhat comforted by his words, but he could see that she was still troubled. He was not sure what else he should say. Finally, he asked, "Are you hungry?"

She looked up at him. "Yes, I guess I am."

"I'll bring you something to eat."

He began to stand, but she lifted her eyes to him. "Doctor... When Vandak brought me into the public house-- I'm grateful that you found a way around...what they wanted you to do. But what if you hadn't been able to? What if they'd forced you--"

His voice was low as he said, "That wouldn't have happened. I would not have done that to you."

"They might have killed you."

"Then I would have regenerated."

Tegan blinked; her eyes shone with tears. "You would have given a life for that?"

"Without hesitation."

Tegan took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Now," he said, standing, "how about that food?"

-----------------

The Doctor returned with a covered tray about half an hour later. Tegan sat in one of the chairs, unwrapping the bandage from her left foot.

The Time Lord set the tray on the dresser, saying, "You should leave that on for a while longer."

She tilted her foot upward; several cuts and bruises were still readily visible. Tegan sighed. "I wish I hadn't lost those boots. I really liked them."

The Doctor came toward her and took her foot in his hand to inspect it. "It's healing well, but it should still be covered. I'll bring some fresh bandages in after you've eaten."

Turlough's voice came from the doorway. "Tegan?"

"Come in," she said.

Turlough stepped inside. "You're up! I'm glad you're feeling better. The Doctor's been awfully worried about you--"

"I'm going to be fine," she responded firmly.

The Doctor bent forward toward her as he said, "But you're going to take it easy for a while."

Turlough seemed slightly uncomfortable; showing concern for Tegan was awkward for him. "Well," he said, "I won't bother you. I just wanted to say hello-- and thank you for getting me back here the other day." He disappeared down the hallway.

"He looks like he's recovered from Aseyla," Tegan said.

The Doctor had turned to uncover the tray; he ladled some soup into a large mug. "Yes. His asthma was triggered by the environment."

"But what if some other place we visit has that same element?"

The Doctor handed her the mug.

"It's unlikely; dimythenium 7 is relatively rare. However, I've prepared some tablets that he can carry with him at all times which will immediately counteract the effects of dimythenium 7 in his system, should he be exposed to it."

"You've been busy." She looked at the mug. "Chicken soup?"

"I believe that's the standard recuperation fare on Earth." He turned back to the dresser

Tegan took a spoonful of the soup; it was just the right temperature, and was, in fact, delicious. She finished the mug quickly. When she looked up, the Doctor stood before her holding a teapot in one hand and a teacup and saucer in the other.

"Tea?" he asked simply, but his eyes twinkled.

"Doctor! I used the last of the tea the day we got to Aseyla."

"I managed to find some more."

She set the mug aside and took the cup and saucer. He poured a stream of golden brown, steaming liquid into the teacup.

"Thanks," she said. "Aren't you going to join me?"

He filled another cup and leaned back against the bureau. As Tegan lifted the cup to her lips, she recalled her last experience with tea in the TARDIS. The Doctor saw her momentary hesitation.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

She took a sip. "No. I just wanted to be sure we had a steady ride."

The Doctor nodded. "I see. About that-- thank you."

"What?"

"I didn't have a chance to acknowledge your making that tea for me. So, thank you."

Tegan smiled up at him over her cup. "You're welcome."

They sipped their tea in companionable silence as the TARDIS hovered steadily in the tranquil blackness of space.


End file.
